Past and Present
by DemonVampire13
Summary: A young girl ran from Konoha. After two years, she mysteriously reappears with no memory of the time she was missing. When Uchiha Itachi comes searching for her, the past is revealed and questions arise. What is her connection to him and Akatsuki? UIxOC
1. Chapter 1

Two Years Ago

A shadow jumped from branch to branch. Hair as black as night, eyes glowing with the Sharingan, he ran next to another shadow. The second figures hair was auburn black, eyes glinting brightly as she passed under the moon. She was smaller than the first figure and a small white dog, only up to her mid-calf, was running by her side. Both figures wore black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats. She glanced at the first figure.

"Itachi-sama, where are we going?" Kai-Linn asked.

Itachi glimpsed at her and turned away, not answering. Kai-Linn opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but snapped it shut. Clouds covered the moon and a heavy rain started. When he stopped, she stopped a few branches behind him. There was a road ahead, a white sign on its side. She focused on the sign.

"Konoha Village... mile marker..." Her eyes widened. She turned to Itachi. "No... I-Itachi-sama, I don't wanna go back. Please don't make me go back." Her voice came out in a small, fearful, whisper.

He jumped down and motioned for her to follow. She reluctantly landed by his side, her eyes still wide. Hatimi, her dog, whimpered quietly. He turned to her. He leaned down so he could make eye contact. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He started to close his eyes, focusing.

"I'm sorry... but you are in danger if you stay with us at the Akatsuki."

Kai-Linn pulled away from his grasp. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He sighed. Itachi turned and darted back into the forest. Kai-Linn wiped the tears from her face and darted after him. She started to slow as the looming gates appeared. Her heart rate quickened. Itachi jumped over the walls and continued through. Kai-Linn could only follow.

Itachi suddenly stopped. Kai-Linn looked around. They were in a large field with three logs by a pond. A large rock was to one side. She recognized it; the training grounds and Memorial. She turned to Itachi again.

He appeared in front of her and stared down at her. She stared in horror as he closed his eyes. He started to focus his chakra once again.

"Like I said, it's quite dangerous for you to be with the Akatsuki... for now, I'll have to erase most of your memories... I apologize for this..." Itachi explained.

He opened his eyes. Kai-Linn could only watch as the comma-shaped Sharingan markings melted together to form a pinwheel shape. Her eyes drooped and she collapsed into his arms. Hatimi crumpled to the wet ground. After removing her cloak, he placed her on the ground, her face frozen in peace. He leaned down to her ear.

"_I promise... I will come back for you... even if it costs me my life..._"

* * *

The man walked toward the monument slowly. His silver hair glinted with rain. His left eye and face were covered. He stopped a few feet away from the stone. A figure was lying on the base of the stone, a white dog curled against the figures chest.

"Hey..." Kakashi said quietly. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain like this."

The figure raised their head. It was a young girl, about eleven, with green eyes and auburn black hair. Her eyes seemed glazed over, almost as if she was in a daze. Her wet black shirt and pants clung to her shivering body. She pushed herself off the ground, her arms shaking. Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

"Kagemara Kai-Linn?" He gasped.

The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion. She pointed to herself, her body still shaking. Kakashi removed his vest and slung it over the girl. She hugged it to her body.

"Come on... Let's get you back to the Village..." He sighed.

The girl nodded and followed the silver haired man. Kakashi glanced back at her for a minute, to take in how she looked. _She's definitely not the Kai-Linn I met in the forest two years ago... she's not talking, she can barely stand, and she's shaking so much..._ Kakashi turned away.

From behind a tree, a wraith-like figure watched Kakashi and Kai-Linn walk away. His red eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the trees. He turned and walked away from the area.

"Be happy... my Kai-chan..." He looked up at the sky. "I _will_ come back for you... just wait."

Now

"Kai-Linn!" A twelve year old blonde whined. "Will you train with me today?! Pleeeease?!! I really wanna show you some of my new techniques! C'mon!!"

Kai-Linn glared at Naruto. He had been bothering her for weeks. _Training this, training that! He sounds like Akira!_ Kai-Linn thought. She growled and turned back to her ramen.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" She grumbled. He nodded. "Fine. I can't promise you a long training session, though. Akira has been training me night and day..."

Naruto smiled widely then chowed down on his ramen. Kai-Linn finished what little was left of hers before standing up. She turned to Naruto.

"I'll be at the training grounds, Naruto-kun." Kai-Linn cried.

He mumbled something, nodding. Kai-Linn walked out of Ichiraku Ramen. Hatimi rose up from her resting position, trotting over to Kai-Linn. The white dog was full grown and as tall as a pony. Kai-Linn patted Hatimi on the head and started toward the training area.

Halfway there, she stopped to gaze at the Yamanaka Flower Shop window. Beautiful flowers were arranged on the sill. She stared at her reflection. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes glinted brightly. She wore a black knee-high kimono, the sleeves slipping off her shoulders, over fishnet tights. She also wore black high-heeled sandals.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, she noticed a figure standing in the center of the grounds. She wore a black, sleeveless, knee-length coat over dark blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt. Her hitai-ate was strung around her neck and her fingerless gloves bore the Konoha insignia. Her hair was blonde with a red streak, her eyes golden like a cat's. Kai-Linn sighed heavily.

"Nii-chan!" The girl called. "I said to come here an hour ago! Where were you, huh?!"

"Calm down, Akira-chan." Kai-Linn retorted."I just went to go get some ramen, okay?! I invited Naruto and he'll be here soon; and I told you before, I'm only a close friend! Not your sister!"

"Fine." Akira pouted, turning away.

_Ugh! Even though she's a fifteen year old ANBU, she still acts like she's 6-years-old!!_ Kai-Linn grumbled.

Five minutes later, Naruto came running over to Kai-Linn and Akira, who were lying on the ground. Hatimi lifted her head to bark him a welcome. He stopped, placing his hands on his knees, panting. He straightened and glanced between Kai-Linn and Akira.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled. "I had a few obstacles in the way."

Kai-Linn raised her head. She nodded slowly before hopping up. Akira, on the other hand, just lay there, staring at the sky. Kai-Linn went over and helped her up. Hatimi dropped her head, about to sleep.

"Yeah... can we just get this over with? I wanna rest." Kai-Linn sighed.

Akira and Naruto nodded. Taking out kunai, they darted quickly into the forest... little did they know, they weren't alone... two shadows were closing in on the training grounds.

* * *

**((A/N: okay, obviously, Akira and Kai-Linn are my own characters... i've drawn pics and posted them on chapter up A.S.A.P! Stay tuned **


	2. Chapter 2

Akira jumped off a branch and landed in a clearing. The sun shone down on her, but the trees cast a circle of shadows. Akira smiled slightly and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her pupils were cat-like slits. She could see into the darkness, her sense of smell and hearing heightening. She heard Naruto jumping from branch to branch about two kilometers away. Kai-Linn's scent was just about eight kilometers away.

Akira froze. There were two different scents in the forest. Akira tensed. The scents were converging on Kai-Linn's location. She snarled and charged toward the area.

* * *

"Tell me, Itachi-san." Kisame growled. "Why are we here in Konoha? Are we here for the Kyuubi?"

Itachi didn't answer. He silently jumped off a branch and down to the forest floor. Kisame followed and sat down as he landed. Itachi was looking around the area, his face impassive. He stopped looking, but his head was facing to his left. Kisame looked up at his partner, confused.

"Wait here." Itachi instructed before darting into the woods.

Kisame smiled. He took off Samehada from his back and set it against a tree. He stretched, laying down on the soft ground.

* * *

Kai-Linn was resting on a high tree branch. The sun poured down into the grove she was in. The tree was an oversized, sturdy oak, several of its leaves splayed on the ground. Her hands were folded on her lap, her eyes closed. She thought nothing of it when she felt a strong chakra presence nearby. _It's just Naruto-kun..._ She told herself. A bird flew down and rested on her shoulder. Kai-Linn glimpsed at it and the bird stared back at her. It ruffled its feathers and settled down. Kai-Linn giggled lightly, so not to disturb her new friend. She took out a black flute and started to play a melody. **(A/N: the melody i'm thinking of is Vampire Princess Miyu-Melody of Sorrow)**

A few minutes later, the bird started to chirp. Kai-Linn stopped her singing to stare at it. Suddenly, it flew off quickly, its talons digging into her shoulder. She gasped, dropped the flute, and clutched where the bird once was. She removed her hand and looked. There were a few droplets of red where the bird drew blood. She sighed, realizing that it wasn't as bad as she thought.

A shadow appeared from the trees. Kai-Linn glanced down, forgetting about the large amount of chakra she sensed earlier. She got on all fours and started to inch toward the end of the branch for a better look. From the height she was at, if the man looked up, he wouldn't be able to see her. He walked over to the flute on the ground, picking it up. She stared at the man for awhile, focusing on what he was wearing. Her eyes widened.

He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. His hair was black and in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His Konoha Hitai-ate glinted in the sun, the scratch casting a small shadow upon the insignia.

Kai-Linn wanted to run away. If she confronted him, she'd die in five seconds. She started to inch back toward the base of the tree. Her eyes widened as a branch snapped under her hand. The man snapped his head upwards, his red eyes locking with hers.

Kai-Linn froze, still staring at the man. His eyes were red, like Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan. This man had lines under his eyes... lack of sleep? He seemed a bit older than her, maybe seventeen. Kai-Linn stopped observing him to listen to her surroundings. The wind had ceased blowing and the forest was completely silent. Things flashed through her mind.

_Cold rain..._

_The Memorial stone..._

_Those red eyes boring down at her..._

Kai-Linn stood slowly. She wanted to run, but she didn't. Instead, she jumped off the branch and landed in front of the man. The man's red eyes bled to a black color. It was almost like a black pearl dipped in blue ink. His hand started to reach for her. Kai-Linn snapped her eyes shut, thinking he would hurt her.

But he didn't. He reached toward her hair and undid the pins holding up her hair. He drew back his hand, running his hand along her throat. His touch seemed so familiar to her. She stared up at him.

"Who... are you?" She whispered.

"Someone who promised to come back for you... my Kai-chan."

_The same tone of voice..._

_Voices raised in anger..._

_Nine figures around her..._

"I don't... understand..." Kai-Linn whispered again. "Who are you?"

The man sighed. "I see... the effect of the Mangekyou hasn't worn off yet. You don't remember anything after that day four years ago." He closed his eyes. "Let's see if you're still the same."

He opened his eyes. They were red again with a pinwheel shape in the center. Kai-Linn had only a second of confusion before the world around her became different.

The sun was black and the sky red. Everything was very dark, ominously. The man stood before her, ignoring the changes around them. Suddenly, Naruto and Akira appeared. They were heavily wounded and staring at her.

"W_hy, nii-chan?_" Akira asked. "_Why did you try to kill us? Do you hate us that badly?_"

"_I just wanted to train._" Naruto whimpered. "_You didn't need to go so far... didn't have to pull your katana on us.._."

Kai-Linn looked down. A katana was in her hands, coated in blood. A blood curdling scream ripped through the forest.

* * *

Akira stopped dead in her tracks. The scream echoed and Akira smelled Naruto converging on Kai-Linn's location. She shook her head and headed there as well. Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Naruto-kun!" Akira stopped.

Naruto turned to look at her. He had his index finger pressed to his lips. He waved her over and she crouched next to him. Kai-Linn was collapsed on the ground, a man in front of her. Akira recognized the cloud designs immediately. The blood red eyes and black cloak gave away his identity: Uchiha Itachi...

* * *

The moment Kai-Linn screamed, the world returned to normal. She collapsed to her hands and knees, her eyes wide with fear. The man stood over her. He sighed. He leaned down and went to help her up. She flinched as he touched her arm. He pulled her up roughly.

"This village has changed you greatly." He said, disappointed. "The Kai-Linn I knew wouldn't have broken like that." He turned to leave.

Kai-Linn grabbed his arm tightly. She turned to face him, her face rigid. She held his arm tightly. He turned to face her and she released him.

"You haven't answered my question." She growled, fear still in her voice. "Who. Are. You?!"

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Kai-Linn took a step back, her hand by her kunai holster. The man took a step toward her. He grasped the arm by the holster and leaned toward her. His hair brushed her cheek as he leaned to her ear. Kai-Linn's face turned darker than his eyes.

"I am Uchiha Itachi..." He slipped his free hand by her other hand. "You will remember me eventually... heh..."

Kai-Linn blinked as she felt something metal slipped into her hand. Suddenly, he disappeared, a flock of ravens flying above her head. She stood there for awhile before she started to fall.

Akira appeared and caught Kai-Linn. She set her down on the ground lightly. Naruto came over and crouched down next to Akira. Kai-Linn had fainted. They stared at each other before Naruto picked up her up and they ran to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Kai-Linn opened her eyes slowly. The ceiling above her was white, the light from the setting sun pouring in from a window. She started to sit up when something caught her eye. In her hand was a necklace. It had a charm shaped like the kanji of darkness. She slipped it on and held the charm in her hand. A blue chakra-like glow surrounded it and she drew back her hand.

"...I don't care!" Someone cried. "I wanna see her now! Let me through, Tsunade-sama."

Akira burst through the door, Shizune and Tsunade following. Kai-Linn hid the necklace in her shirt. As Akira walked over, Kai-Linn smiled at the sight of her sister. Naruto soon came charging in after them. Kai-Linn shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good: you're awake." Tsunade said. "Akira has told me everything she saw. I'll ask you later what Itachi talked to you about, but for now, you should rest. That must have been some hair raising experience."

Kai-Linn bit her lip and nodded. What scared her was that when Itachi confronted her, she felt no fear... just a yearning... a yearning to be by Itachi's side forever.

Akira sat down on a chair as Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade left. Out of a bag she pulled out a fruit basket. She handed it to Kai-Linn. She smiled, winked and left.

Kai-Linn placed the basket on the nightstand. The sun was setting outside, the wind blowing lightly into the room. She tried to erase the feeling in her heart before she lay down to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai-Linn awoke with a start. She sat up in the hospital bed. The moon was blacked out by clouds, but the room was lit by a blue glow. The glow was coming from the necklace. She sighed, falling back down on her pillow. She grabbed the charm and stared at it. She traced the kanji, feeling the warmth coming from it.

The sound of eating made her sit up again. The moonlight was now pouring into the room, and Kai-Linn realized she wasn't alone. Someone was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. The moonlight cast shadows upon his face. Kai-Linn drew back slowly.

"You..." She whispered.

Itachi looked up from the half-eaten apple in his hand. Kai-Linn glared at him. How long had he been here? He threw the apple into a wastebasket and stood, slowly walking toward her. Kai-Linn swallowed hard. Her body started to shake.

A low growl rippled through the room. Itachi stopped and glanced out of the corner of his eyes. Kai-Linn looked by the door, where the growl came from. Hatimi's teeth glinted in the dim light. Behind her was a figure. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Step away from her, Itachi-san." Tsunade commanded. "You can come back during visiting hours... but even then, I think you won't be welcome."

Itachi glared at the elder blonde. His red eyes followed down to Hatimi, the dog still growling deeply. He concentrated on Kai-Linn. She flinched at the sight of the Sharingan. He turned back to Tsunade.

"I_will_ get her back." Itachi snarled.

Turning on his heel, he jumped out the window. Kai-Linn felt the warmth of the necklace die away. She looked at Tsunade. The elder blonde left quickly. Hatimi ran over to the bed and jumped up. Kai-Linn giggled and brushed her hand through her fur. Hatimi fell down on the bed and curled into a ball. Kai-Linn lay down too, falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Kai-Linn walked into Tsunade's office. It had been two days since Itachi's visit, and Kai-Linn always felt those red eyes boring down on her. She sat down in front of Tsunade and sighed. Tsunade rested her head on her hands.

"What did Itachi talk to you about in the woods?" Tsunade asked.

Kai-Linn nodded and started to explain what happened. Every once in awhile, Tsunade would pace, tap her hand against the wood, or stare out the window. When she finished, Tsunade sat down in her chair. _This is bad... according to Kakashi, Itachi saved Kai-Linn when she left four years ago... two years ago, Kakashi found her lying in the training grounds, her memory completely wiped. Has Itachi come back for her?_

"What do you make of this, Hokage-sama?" Kai-Linn whispered.

Tsunade looked up. She sighed heavily and stood, walking over to the window. Kai-Linn stood slowly. She stared down at the floor. Realizing she probably wouldn't get her answer, Kai-Linn walked toward the door.

"I don't really know..." Tsunade said, her back still to Kai-Linn. "Just be careful from now on. And don't forget; the masquerade ball is coming up soon. Itachi might try and get you then..."

"Why do you think that?" Kai-Linn asked nervously.

"Because, at that dance, there will be so many people. If he took you, no one would notice one person's absence."

Kai-Linn swallowed hard, her hand hovering above the door handle. She exhaled quietly and nodded. She opened the door and left.

* * *

Kai-Linn stared out her window. The rain pattered against the pane in a rhythmic way. She glanced at her room. She was resting on a window seat. She leaned her forehead against the cold window, her breath fogging upon the glass. She started trailing her finger across the fog.

She stared at what she drew. Her eyes narrowed. It was a poorly drawn Itachi, his eyes staring at her. She growled and wiped it away. She looked around her room. Her bed was pushed against a wall horizontally. A full body mirror was in a corner next to a sofa and bookcase. In another corner, Hatimi rested on a huge pile of pillows. Her armoire was at the end of her bed. Her eyes lingered toward her desk.

A picture frame was sitting on it. It was a picture of herself, Akira, their friend Kyoubou Kijo and their old sensei. Kai-Linn strode over to the picture and picked it up. Hatimi looked up from her pile of pillows in the corner.

"Why'd you leave us, Sensei?" She whispered. "You always knew what to do, but now you're not here... The team has broken apart... a stranger who claims to know me is in the village... Where did you go?"

Kai-Linn slammed the frame back on the desk. The small piece of glass shattered, cutting her hand. Ignoring the blood, she walked over to her bed and fell face first on it. She rolled her head to one side, staring at the picture. Hatimi trotted over and whimpered. Kai-Linn placed her hand on Hatimi's head, petting her lightly. Hatimi barked happily and went back to her bed. Kai-Linn's eyes lingered away from the dog to rest on the necklace. The light blue glow was there, but it wasn't as intense as before. She felt a tear roll down her face. She turned her face to the pillow.

* * *

Akira stormed into the house. The grandfather clock chimed, telling her that it was midnight. She growled and stormed up the stairs. _Rock Lee!! I'm gonna kill that bushy eyebrow freak! He kept me at the training grounds until midnight... I had to cancel my date with Kiba-kun..._

Akira stopped at the top of the stairs. Kai-Linn's bedroom door was open a crack. A blue glow was coming from it. Akira took out a kunai and tiptoed over to the door. She peered into the room. Her golden eyes narrowed.

Kai-Linn's face was illuminated by the blue glow. The light came from a necklace on her neckline, which was surrounded with what looked like chakra. Akira slipped into the room and over to Kai-Linn's bed. She walked over to the window and peered out. There was nothing.

Her pupils became feral slits again. Even with her heightened senses, there was nothing out of the ordinary. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She turned to Kai-Linn once again. Her little sister seemed to be whispering something. Akira bent down to listen.

"Don't go..." Kai-Linn murmured quietly. "_Itachi-san_..."

The blue glow died from the necklace. Akira growled. She stood quickly and left the room. Outside the window, a figure sat on a nearby roof. He stared up at the moon quietly. The figure stood, the wind blowing his cloak ominously. With one final glance at the moon, the figure disappeared in a gust of wind and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai-Linn sat on her bed, her head resting on the wall behind her. She glanced at the clock. 4:30 pm. _Two hours until the ball... I really hope Tsunade was wrong... Lately, the necklace glows during the night..._ Kai-Linn sighed, stood up and walked over to her closet. She flung it open. She ran her eyes over the outfits. She grabbed three and kicked her closet door closed.

She threw the dresses on her bed. One was plum colored and floor length. Another was blue-gray color, a little past her knees. The last one was a wine red halter, split on one side. Kai-Linn raised an eyebrow at the last one: it wasn't hers. A knock on the door made her jump. Akira came bursting through the door.

"Kai-Linn, have you seen my dress?" Akira cried. "I can't find it anywhere!"

Kai-Linn giggled. She grabbed the last one and held it up. "It was in my closet." She laughed. Akira stormed over and took it from her hands. She stared between the dress and Kai-Linn. A mocking smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I get it." Akira sneered. "You wanted to wear it to show some skin tonight: attract some boys? Nice try, sis..."

Kai-Linn felt her face go pink. "It's not my fault you don't know where to put your own clothes. If you cleaned your room now and again, you'd be able to find the things you're looking for."

"Sure, whatever." Akira smirked. She winked at Kai-Linn and left the room.

Kai-Linn glared and turned back to her bed. _Two choices..._

She picked up the plum dress and put it back in her closet. She changed into the blue-gray one quickly. She spun in it and looked at the mirror. She went over to her desk, looking for hair chopsticks. She found some senbon. She put her hair in a bun and slipped the senbon into her hair. She slipped her black high heels on as Akira pounded on her door.

"Nii-chan, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" She whined.

Kai-Linn grabbed a silver arm band and put it on. She stood, turned off her light, and headed for the door. Hatimi stood and followed. Kai-Linn turned to the dog.

"Stay here, Hatimi. You've gotta protect the house."

Hatimi barked sadly and went back to her bed. Kai-Linn opened her door and went down the stairs. Akira was sitting in a recliner, tapping her foot impatiently. She wore the red dress, black boots, and her hair was braided. In her hands she held two masks: a red one with black swirls and a dark gray mask. Akira stood, threw the gray mask at Kai-Linn and went outside.

Kai-Linn walked beside Akira quietly. Akira's eyes lingered down to the necklace, which rested in the center of Kai-Linn's chest. She looked ahead, her mind at work. She took a deep breath.

"Kai-Linn, where did you get that necklace? I've never seen you wear it before."

Kai-Linn tensed. She glanced at Akira. She bit her lip nervously, trying to think of an excuse. She sighed.

"I found it when I cleaned my room." Kai-Linn lied. "I haven't taken it off since... there's something special about it."

Akira didn't reply. She just walked forward. Kai-Linn looked up at a large building. There was a sign by it which read 'Masquerade Ball'. She and Akira passed through the doors and into the ballroom. Kai-Linn gasped quietly.

A chandelier glowed brightly above the room. There was a small orchestra in a corner, playing classical music. Large windows had curtains drawn, allowing the moonlight to pour in. The entire ballroom was full of people. Akira and Kai-Linn started to walk around. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Akira and Kai-Linn.

"How're my best buddies doin' tonight?!"

It was Kijo. Her brown and blonde hair was curly, the usual braid unraveled to curl on her shoulder. She wore a black and white dress with some sparkles on it. Her mask was a dark purple. A black strip of leather bore a red cross. She released Kai-Linn and Akira.

"We're doin' fine, Kijo." Akira grinned. "Still being a Kakashi stalker?"

"Why are you talking about me?" Somebody asked.

Kai-Linn turned around to see Kakashi. He wore a basic tuxedo, his usual mask gone. His masquerade mask was black with blue lightning streaks. Somehow the mask ended up covering his Sharingan eye. Kijo's face became bright red and Akira stared angrily at him. Kakashi smiled and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Kijo-chan?" He asked nicely.

Kijo looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Her face was now really red. She nodded, took his hand, and left. Kai-Linn and Akira started laughing up a fit. Someone tapped Akira on the shoulder. It was Kiba. He held out his hand and before she knew it, Kai-Linn was alone. She walked over to a wall and rested against it.

Without thinking about it, she started fiddling with the necklace. It hadn't glowed at all today. She sighed and stared at the kanji. Something deep inside of her yearned for the blue glow... the warmth... the knowledge that _he_ was near.

A group of squeals made her look up. A man had walked into the ballroom. His black hair was short, spiky and had a bluish tint to it. His eyes were brown. His tuxedo was basic black and open at the top. His mask was black with red designs. A huge group of girls were ogling him. Kai-Linn rolled her eyes, ignoring the whispers and giggles.

"Excuse me." The man said. "May I have this dance?"

Kai-Linn blinked. The man held out his hand with a soft smile. She raised an eyebrow in confusion but took his hand anyway. A new song started and he brought her to the center of the dancing couples. He took her hand delicately and started dancing.

"I've... never actually danced before..." Kai-Linn whispered.

"It's alright." The man replied. "You're doing fine. Just follow my lead."

Kai-Linn spotted Akira dancing nearby. She saw Kai-Linn and gave her thumbs up. Kai-Linn smiled and continued dancing.

"I like your necklace." The man said.

"Oh!" Kai-Linn looked up at him. "Yeah, it was a present from my... sister."

"Does it always glow like that?"

Kai-Linn blinked. She stopped to look at the kanji. Sure enough, the chakra-blue glow was there, illuminating them. She bit her lip nervously.

"I don't get the necklace. It usually doesn't glow like this unless someone is nearby..." She trailed off.

The man was chuckling. Kai-Linn raised an eyebrow. He looked at her and started to change. His face became narrower, his hair grew longer, and his eyes bled to a bluish black color. He pulled out a crimson hair tie and put his hair in a loose ponytail. He removed the mask.

"Hello again, Kai-chan." Itachi said.

Kai-Linn swallowed hard. Itachi took her hand again and started dancing. Kai-Linn knew if she made a scene, she'd be killed. She continued to dance with him.

"Have you come back for me again?" Kai-Linn snarled quietly.

"I promised I'd come back for you, even if it cost me my life."

"Oh, really?" She sneered. "And when exactly did you make this _promise_?"

"Don't you remember? I made you that promise before Kakashi found you four years ago..."

Kai-Linn stopped abruptly. She stared up at him with wide eyes. _All this time, I've wondered what happened before Kakashi found me four years ago... only to see that my enemy knows..._

"Have you changed any since that day?" He closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Itachi-sama."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Why not?"

"It's simple..." She giggled. "If you use that fancy Sharingan trick on me, I'll cry out. You'll only be drawing attention to yourself. In fact, if you don't leave immediately, I'll scream." A wry grin spread across her face.

A smile tugged at his lips. "That's the Kai-Linn I know... perceptive and devious... but tell me this." His eyes narrowed. "You could've screamed at any time, yet here you are, still dancing with me."

Kai-Linn glared at him. "Maybe I'll scream right now."

"Too late." He replied.

He reached behind her and opened a door. He pushed her roughly outside. She stumbled into the center of a small courtyard. The moon was covered by a thin cloud. She pulled out the senbon from her hair and threw them at Itachi. He caught them both.

Another figure appeared behind her. He covered her mouth and held a kunai at her neck. The cloud covering the moon moved and the moonlight poured into the courtyard. Kai-Linn glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the man holding her.

"Well, well, well... how've you been, Kai-Linn, _hmmm_?" The man chortled.

His blonde hair was partially in a ponytail, a bang covering his left eye. Kai-Linn's eyes widened greatly

"Deidara?" She whispered. He smiled. Kai-Linn realized that his body went slack ever so slightly. She tugged at his arm. His arm moved just enough for her to scream. Itachi appeared and punched her hard in the stomach.

* * *

Akira stopped dancing. She turned around and listened. Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion. Akira bolted from where she was standing toward an open door. She burst outside and stared in horror. 

Itachi stood in the center of the courtyard, his back to Akira. He stood up straight and turned around. There was a blonde man standing behind Itachi. Akira wracked her brain on someone who looked like him.

"Deidara... of Iwa... S-class Criminal..." She growled. Her pupils became feral slits. "Two Akatsuki members in Konoha... why am I not... surprised..." She stopped.

A limp figure was under Deidara's arm. It was a girl in a blue-gray dress with auburn hair. Akira's eyes widened. She shook with anger, took out a kunai from her boot, and charged toward them.

"Get away from my sister!" She roared.

Itachi appeared next to Akira. He took the kunai from her hand and stabbed her in the back with it. Behind him, Kai-Linn stirred. She lifted her heavy head and saw Akira fall to the ground.

"A-Akira..." She whispered before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai-Linn opened her eyes slowly. _Am I dead?_ A sharp pain in her stomach told her otherwise. She sat up and saw that she was still in her dress. She tried standing, but failed and fell to the ground. It was hard as a rock. Kai-Linn pushed herself up to see that the floor was stone. So were the walls. She got to her feet successfully and looked around.

A window allowed the setting sunlight to pour into the room. There were many paintings of the sea on the walls. A cherry wood bookcase sat next to a dresser, full of books. She spotted an Akatsuki cloak on a mannequin in a corner. A small bed was a few inches away from her. There was a door leading to a balcony.

She walked over to a door and pressed her ear to it. There were two sets of footsteps coming closer. She snuck toward the bed, lay down with her back to the door, and pretended to be asleep. The door to the room opened slowly. A dim light poured in from behind; she slowed her breathing.

"I still can't believe that's _our_ Kai-Linn." One voice snarled. "She's so... weak."

"Calm down, Kisame." Another voice said. "I bet if she doesn't remember anything three days from now, Itachi-sama will use his Mangekyou to make her remember."

"Heh, can't wait to see that show." Kisame laughed.

Kai-Linn heard more footsteps. The door slammed closed and the two people left. She looked at necklace's kanji, which lay on the bed. It was glowing brightly. She took a deep breath and went back to trying to rest. The door opened again. She tensed but relaxed with a sigh. The footsteps stopped. Someone spoke.

"She's changed greatly." The person said. "The dress is unbecoming of her, though. I'm so used to her wearing our cloak."

"Yes." Another person said. Kai-Linn recognized Itachi's voice. "Maybe, while she's still sleeping, Konan can change her clothing."

"No." The first voice said. "Kai-Linn will wear it of her own accord. Until she does, you are to make sure she doesn't leave her room. The others won't like her back here."

"I saw Kisame and Kakuzu leave before we got here. I'm sure they're going to tell the others."

"Go stop them, Itachi."

The glow from the necklace died immediately. The unknown person started to leave. Kai-Linn stayed still as the man left.

_"Welcome to the Akatsuki..."_

_"Find the Kyuubi with Itachi and Kisame..."_

_"Take her back, Itachi."_

_Pein_...

Kai-Linn moaned quietly. The man's footsteps stopped. Acting as if she were half conscious, Kai-Linn rolled over.

"P-Pein-sama..." She whispered.

The footsteps started toward her. She opened her eyes slowly. The man pulled a chair over and sat down. Kai-Linn pushed herself up and sat on her knees on the edge of the bed. She stared at the man sitting before her. She swallowed hard.

"T-that's your name, isn't it?" She asked.

The man didn't answer: he just nodded. Kai-Linn smiled slightly. What surprised her was that his appearance didn't frighten her. He had a many facial piercings and his hair was bright orange. She looked away for a moment, staring at the sunset outside the window.

A sudden warmth made her tense. She turned around and Itachi was standing behind Pein. Her eyes widened. Pein stood and walked out of the room. Itachi took Pein's place in the chair. He crossed his arms on the back of the chair and rested his head on it. Kai-Linn was glaring at Itachi, her body shaking slightly.

"How do you know him?" Itachi asked. "Pein."

"I don't know..." Kai-Linn said slowly. "It just popped into my head... his name, his voice." She clutched her head. "What's happening to me..."

"You are remembering." Itachi said. "Kai-chan, you're remembering your previous encounters here in the Aka-."

"What are you _TALKING_ about!?" Kai-Linn cried, cutting him off. "I grew up in Konoha and I've never had any encounters with the Akatsuki. You keep saying you made these promises, that you've come back for me: but I've never met you before!"

Itachi fell silent for a few minutes. Kai-Linn was still glaring at Itachi. Itachi stood and walked over to some pictures on the wall. He ran a hand over them, across the wall and over to the bookcase. He pulled out a black book and opened it up.

"You used to draw all the time." Itachi sighed. Kai-Linn raised an eyebrow. "If it was raining, you would stay in here and draw. You loved to draw Kisame, Deidara... me..." He snapped the book closed. "Tell me, what do you remember of your life before Kakashi found you?"

"I... I don't know what happened before then." Kai-Linn whispered. "When I try to remember, all I feel is this horrible pain."

Itachi appeared in front of her. She recoiled and started to fall off the bed. His hand lashed out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back onto the bed. He sat next to her and she stared at him. His hand was still holding onto her arm.

He suddenly pulled her into a hug. She blinked in confusion. Without saying anything, Kai-Linn brought her arms up and hugged him back. A few tears fell from her eyes. _Why... Why do I feel so content with him holding me like this?_ He released her and stood. Her hand slipped off his back. Kai-Linn stared at the floor, trying not to make eye contact. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. The sun was practically gone, but her face was illuminated by the necklace. He turned to the door and left without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai-Linn was stretched out on the bed. The window was open and a soft breeze came into the room. After looking through the dresser, Kai-Linn had found some clothes that fit perfectly: black pants and a tanktop. She closed her eyes, thinking about what the man, Kakuzu said.

_"...If she doesn't remember anything three days from now, Itachi will use his Mangekyou to make her remember..."_

Kai-Linn sat up and brought her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She had no more than a day to remember... but she didn't know _what_ to remember. She looked at the Akatsuki cloak in the corner. She got off the bed and walked over to it. She took it off the mannequin hesitantly.

Kai-Linn slipped the cloak on slowly. Pein said she wasn't to leave the room until she wore the cloak... She turned to the balcony doorway. She walked over and opened it. There was a small oak tree right next to the balcony, a few branches brushing the rail. Kai-Linn hopped over the rail.

The Akatsuki hideout was by a group of cliffs. The sea's water smashed against the rocks below. Kai-Linn started walking across the cliffs.

As she was walking, she noticed how the hideout was almost green. It was different shades, like a camouflage. She noticed a few tall trees on the other side of the fort. She understood: the hideout blended in with a large patch of woods so no one could find it. Kai-Linn looked ahead, wondering how far the cliffs stretched. She stopped.

Kai-Linn had reached a large crag. There were flowers scattered around: Wolf Bane, Laurels, Lilies, Wild Roses and other flowers were growing around a willow tree. A strong wind blew some petals into the air, twirling them around Kai-Linn.

She thought of the paintings in the bedroom. They were of this place. She suddenly remembered herself coming here to paint. Those paintings were hers... the room was hers...

"I can't believe it..." She whispered. "I used to be part of the Akatsuki... Itachi wasn't lying."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Someone cried. "Tobi found Kai-Linn!"

Kai-Linn whirled around. The blonde man from the other day, Deidara was standing there. A boy with an orange mask stood by his side. Deidara was glaring at Kai-Linn.

"Good job, Tobi..."

Kai-Linn swallowed hard, her eyes wide. She grit her teeth, trying to calm down. She exhaled slowly, clenching her shaking hands. She closed her eyes in thought. _How would I normally react..._

"Itachi-sama is going to scold you, Kai-Linn, if he finds out that you've left your room, _hmmm_." Deidara said calmly.

Kai-Linn stared at him impassively. "If he scolds me, he scolds me..." She said with a smirk. "You've tried that threat before, Dei-chan... he doesn't do anything but lecture me..."

Deidara raised an eyebrow in surprise. Tobi looked at Deidara then Kai-Linn. Kai-Linn blinked in shock. _How did I know that?!_ She bit her lip.

"Still, you should go back before he finds out, _hmmm_." Deidara whispered before turning around and heading toward the hideout. Tobi watched him leave. He turned to Kai-Linn.

"Sayonara, Kai-chan." Tobi said happily. He raced after Deidara.

"Yeah..." She whispered. "See ya, Dei-chan... Tobi-san..."

* * *

Kai-Linn slipped into the room silently. She took off the cloak and put it on the mannequin. Her eyes lingered to the bookcase. She walked over to it and ran her fingers over the books. There were two Atlases, over a dozen novels and stories, and three drawing books. She pulled out the book Itachi did the other day and flipped it open. On the first page, a few words were written in calligraphy. 

_**Kai-Linn's drawings**_

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. She grabbed the two other drawing books, walked over to the bed and sat on it, the books spread out in front of her. She picked up the first and flipped through it.

There were several pictures in it, most of them of a small dog, the view from the balcony, and a Konoha Hitai-ate. She closed the book and picked up another.

The first page had the same writing as the first. This time, there were pictures fo the cliff she was on before, flowers, and a few of Deidara.

Kai-Linn hesitantly picked up the last one. This one was black and worn out. She opened it slowly and blinked in confusion. There were barely any pages in it. Most of them had been ripped out. She looked at the few pages in the book. This time, the drawings were a bit gruesome.

A sudden knock on the door and a warmth made her jump. She closed the book and hid it under the pillow. She sighed heavily, trying to calm her pounding heart. There was another knock.

"C-Come in..." She said quietly.

Itachi came striding into the room. Kai-Linn looked at him, trying to keep a calm face. He pulled over the chair from before and sat down in front of her, staring at her. She stared into the crimson red eyes, trying to avert her mind from the pictures.

"Why did you leave the room? You could've been seen." Itachi growled.

"I know..." She whispered. "But I believe you now... I remember that I used to be part of the Akatsuki... but I don't remember all of it."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her. He glanced at the drawing books still sprawled on the bed. Kai-Linn flinched slightly; did he know what was in those books? He obviously knew what was in the black one, seeing how he looked at it the other day.

"You looked at the drawings?" Itachi asked.

Kai-Linn nodded. He looked again at the drawing books then toward the bookshelves. Itachi started looking her up and down. She blushed.

"Don't worry..." He looked up at her. "I'm examining your chakra... anyway, where is your third book? The black one?"

Kai-Linn flinched. She bit her lip nervously trying to think of an excuse. She sighed, realizing that lying to Uchiha Itachi was a bad idea.

"I put it under my pillow... I haven't looked at it yet..." Okay, so she lied a little.

Itachi nodded. He stood and walked toward the doorway. Kai-Linn exhaled a breath she had been holding. He turned around to look at her. She met his gaze with a soft smile on her lips.

"Try to remember by tomorrow... otherwise, you'll have to endure my Mangekyou Sharingan... or the 'fancy Sharingan trick'..." A small smile tugged at his lips. "But I'm sure that you won't scream... that would be bad for you..." He left without another word.

Kai-Linn sat unmoving on the bed. She shot a glance at the pillow. She reached under the pillow and pulled the drawing out from under it. She flipped through it again.

Kai-Linn stopped on one page, her eyes wide. Itachi stood in the middle of a field. He was covered in blood and he held a blood-spattered katana in one hand. There were two people who seemed to be resting against trees behind him. But the figures were covered in blood and they were cut up... Kai-Linn's eyes narrowed, focusing on the figures...

It was Naruto and Akira...

**((A/N: sixth chapter is up and running. 'kay, regarding the black drawing book's 'gruesome' drawings; they're of how certain people in the Akatsuki are related to deaths (mostly their own)... basically, the members who've died in the anime/manga have their deaths drawn in the book... R&R plz))**


	7. Chapter 7

Kai-Linn was pacing around the large bedroom. Memories flooded into her mind and she rested against the wall. Rain pounded against the window pane. The clock read 3 a.m. She closed her eyes.

"Akira onii-chan..." She whispered. "I wish you were here... you'd know what to do... dammit!" She smashed her fist into the wall.

"Girls shouldn't curse..."

"Sexist bastard..." She whispered.

Itachi glared at her. She glared back at him before sighing and turning away. When she looked up, he was standing in front of her. She didn't blink as he touched her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and touched her hand to his. When he pulled away, she opened her glittering green eyes.

"Come with me..." He whispered.

He walked over to the balcony door. He opened it and jumped out. Kai-Linn grabbed the Akatsuki cloak and followed after him. Much later, he landed in a small clearing.

"What... is this place?" Kai-Linn asked quietly.

"This is the place where I found you four years ago."

Kai-Linn blinked in surprise. She looked around, perplexed. She turned to face Itachi. His Sharingan morphed together into the Mangekyou. She froze and readied to be brought into the other world. But instead, he blinked and the Sharingan returned to normal. He turned towards the way they had come.

"Ita-" She was cut off.

He covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her behind a tree. Kai-Linn's breath sifted through his hand in a thin mist. She lifted her hand and tried to pry away his from her mouth. His grip tightened.

"Don't..." He hissed in her ear.

She removed her hand and listened. She heard nothing out of the ordinary; wind moving tree limbs, rain pounding on the ground... then she heard footsteps. Two sets landed on the branch above them. She stared up at the figures, green eyes wide. The first wore an ANBU outfit, the second a Jonin vest.

"Just admit it, Kakashi-san: We're lost!" The first figure cried.

"We aren't lost! We're simply scouting out the area." The silver haired whined. "Just be patient, Akira-chan."

"If you just let me use my abilities, we'd be back in Konoha, Kai-Linn in arms!" Akira shot back at him.

"Your abilities use chakra, meaning if there were any members nearby, they would sense you and come after us!" Kakashi growled.

Akira fell silent. She and Kakashi darted off the tree and farther into the forest. Itachi's hand fell from Kai-Linn's mouth and he started to walk away. Kai-Linn didn't move, she just stood there. Itachi turned to look at her. _I__ could scream right now... they'd hear me and bring me back to Konoha..._

"Kai-Linn..." Itachi snarled. "Come along..."

She blinked twice before facing him. He looked away and jumped into the trees. She looked over her shoulder the way Kakashi and Akira left then towards the way Itachi went. She whimpered slightly before following Itachi. She mumbled something, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Akira stopped on a thick branch. She turned around, the wind and rain rustling the leaves around her. Her golden eyes glinted as a soft voice seemed to be carried on the wind... 

"_Good-bye... Akira-chan..._"

Akira's eyes filled with tears. She collapsed to her knees, crystal clear tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath and cried out.

"**KAI-LINNNNNN!!!**"


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 4 am when Kai-Linn walked into her room and fell onto her bed, the glow of the necklace making the tears on her face glisten. Nothing was said the way back from the clearing. Itachi looked at her, and scowled. He turned towards the door and walked over.

"Three knocks..." Kai-Linn glanced at Itachi. "If someone knocks on your door three times, you can open it... " He left without another word.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare and she clenched her teeth. She tore a kunai out of her pouch and threw it at the door.

"I HATE YOU, UCHIHA ITACHI!!" She cried.

* * *

Itachi walked down the hall slowly. He passed Deidara's room but stopped. The blonde emerged from the room, dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, looking quite 'happy'. He saw Itachi and smiled groggily. His hair was undone from his usual ponytail and it fell down his back and over his shoulders. 

"Heh, you have ways of making her angry, _hmmm_?!" He chuckled. "I heard that cry all the way down here... _hmmm_."

Itachi glared at him and continued walking down the hall. Deidara shook his head, murmuring something under his breath before heading back into his room.

Itachi walked into his room and tossed off his cloak. The room had a fancy rug, four poster bed, fireplace, and study corner. He took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. He turned off his Sharingan and growled slightly. He still couldn't see very well. He growled and stared at the small fire flickering in the fireplace. He heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. He thought nothing of it and tried to get some sleep, knowing it would fail.

* * *

Kai-Linn was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps. She sat up and reached for a kunai. She realized that the kunai she threw earlier was still embedded in the door. She waited for the footsteps to pass... but they stopped outside her door. She remembered Itachi's words and readied herself. 

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Kai-Linn relaxed slightly. She jumped off the bed silently and walked over to the door, opening it just a crack. It was a woman with blue hair. An origami flower was in her hair. Kai-Linn swallowed hard before letting the woman in. She racked her mind, trying to remember her. It came back to her in a flash.

"Konan-chan!!" Kai-Linn cried.

The blue haired woman smiled as Kai-Linn hugged her tightly. Kai-Linn felt safe hugging Konan, part of her feeling like she was reuniting with a long lost friend. Konan stepped out of Kai-Linn's hug to stare at the young girl.

"Wow." Konan blinked. "You're definitely the Kai-Linn I remember... I guess memory loss will do that to ya, won't it..."

Kai-Linn blinked, lowering her head. Konan was right; no matter what, Kai-Linn would never be the same Akatsuki member from four years ago... she would always be brought down with the thought of being back in Konoha with her friends. Akira... Naruto... Kijo... thoughts of them flooded into her mind.

"Kai-Linn?" Konan crooned. "What's wrong? You look as if you're gonna cry..."

Just to jinx it, Kai-Linn started to cry. Konan led her over to the bed and they sat down. Konan held Kai-Linn close, trying to calm the young kunoichi.

"If somethings wrong, you can tell me..." Konan mused. "You did in the past... you can tell me now..."

"I'm... s-so con-confused..." Kai-Linn sobbed. "Part of me just wants to go home... to Konoha! The other part wants to stay here and be with you guys again..."

"I'd normally say follow your heart... but your heart is torn." Konan tapped her lower lip. "What do you _think_ you should do? If you left, Itachi would just wipe your memory again. I'm sure Pain would allow you to go back to Konoha every once in awhile on a mission... and it would make me a lot happier not being the only female member in this whole thing."

Kai-Linn smiled slightly. She nodded, pulling away from Konan. Three knocks came from the door and Itachi walked in. Kai-Linn snapped her head to the clock. It was 5 o'clock. She hung her head. Konan stood and walked out. Itachi closed the door and eyed the kunai implanted in it. He chuckled lightly.

"Were you planning to take my head off with that before?" He said.

Kai-Linn didn't answer. She turned to look at him, and he saw the tear stains. He ignored it and closed in on her. She stared up at him, emotionless. He closed his eyes and the pinwheel shape Sharingan stared down at her. Her eyes drooped and he laid her down on the bed. He pulled up a chair and waited.


	9. memory 1

_Kai-Linn darted through the forest. To the left was Hatimi, small in size. To her right was a girl about the same age. Part of her face was hidden by her chocolate brown bangs, the rest in a bun. Her hazel eyes were fierce with determination as they ran farther from the looming gates of Konoha. Hatimi stopped and started to growl. Kai-Linn listened intently._

"_Kakashi is tagging us... with him are his dogs and Nara Shikaku..." Kai-Linn whispered. "We should go, Kioma..."_

_Kioma nodded. They darted farther into the woods, weaving through every tree possible. Kioma heard a river nearby and charged for it. She and Kai-Linn dove in before rising above the surface and heading farther into the woods. They reached a forked pathway. Kioma cursed under her breath. Kai-Linn turned around as Kakashi appeared, clad in his ANBU uniform._

"_Kioma and Kai-Linn... runaway-nin." Kakashi murmured. "Come back now and you won't suffer any..."_

"_Oh, urasai, baka." Kai-Linn growled. "We left the village of our own accord."_

_Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "But you're only kids. You probably haven't graduated from the academy..."_

"_Ernt. Wrong answer!" She smiled. "We graduated two years ago..." She pulled out two hitai-ate. She made the sign of the rat and shadows started to slowly warp around her and Kioma. Kakashi stared in disbelief._

"_Your Rorona's daughter, aren't you!?" He cried. Kai-Linn raised an eyebrow. "Rorona was nicknamed the Konoha's True Shadow._ _All of Rorona's jutsus manipulated shadows to do her bidding... not like the Nara clans, her jutsus made shapes, or helped her escape dangerous situations."_

_Kai-Linn smirked as the shadows made a bubble around her and Kioma. They both hugged each other before the bubble dissipated, Kai-Linn and Kioma gone...

* * *

__The rising sun brushed across Kai-Linn's face. Hatimi stopped and dove into the bushes. Kai-Linn turned around just as she was caught by Shadow Possession. Shikaku stood in front of her. She sighed as Hatimi jumped out of the bushes and clamped down on the man's neck. He collapsed and the shadow retreated. Kai-Linn motioned for Hatimi and they darted back into the forest.

* * *

__Kai-Linn landed in a clearing, her breathing heavy. Hatimi caught up and looked up at Kai-Linn. Suddenly a group of wolves started to howl. They crept out of the bushes, drooling with hunger. Hatimi growled at them, trying to act strong. Kai-Linn suddenly collapsed to the ground and the wolves sprung._

_A blur of black and red struck the wolves. Some ran while others stayed, their eyes still filled with rage. Hatimi stared up at the shadow. He stood over the dog and Kai-Linn, his blood red eyes staring at the wolves from under a straw hat. Some wolves suddenly dropped, others decided to run. He walked over to the girl._

"_Wake up." He commanded, his voice monotone._

_Kai-Linn opened her eyes to stare at the shadow. The boy leaned down and sat her up. She tried to focus on him. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. She reached up and removed his straw hat. She flinched slightly to see that it was Itachi Uchiha._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_Uh..." She swallowed hard, summoning up a bit of courage. "I'm K-Kai-Linn Kagemara."_

_His blood red eyes narrowed. She was Rorona's child... he knew it. He had studied about the 'Konoha's True Shadow.' At a young age, she had left the village for the Akatsuki. About nine years ago, she had left the Akatsuki. He had heard a rumor that Rorona had gotten pregnant... he didn't think that it was true. She died while giving birth._

_Kai-Linn's eyes started to droop. She blinked, but fell asleep. Itachi furrowed his brow in thought. He picked up the young kunoichi and brought her to the hideout._


	10. memory 2

_Kai-Linn woke up with a start. Everything around her was pitch black. She thought she was dead before she heard voices. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Hatimi was resting at the foot of the bed she was on. It was a four poster bed, with a dark blanket. Kai-Linn slowly got out of bed and headed towards the door. Hatimi jumped off the bed and started to bark._

"_Shh. Be quiet, Hatimi..." Kai-Linn hissed._

_Hatimi followed quietly. Kai-Linn walked down the empty hall. She eventually reached a room with the light on and the voices were loud, angry by the sound. She pressed her ear to the door._

"_Please consider her, Pain." It was Itachi. "She may be young, but she is the daughter of Rorona, y'know; Konoha's True Shadow."_

"_She is just a child, Itachi... take her back to Konoha and I'll think about it when she's older..." Something was slammed down on something wooden._

"_Will you listen?!" Itachi growled. "When she's older, it may be too late. We take her now, train her... she'll be the greatest weapon of the Akatsuki... just like Rorona." He sighed. "C'mon, she successfully escaped Konoha... and she's only eleven years old!"_

"_I'm nine, thank you very much." Kai-Linn grumbled._

_Itachi turned around. Kai-Linn and Hatimi stood in the doorway. The kunoichi's green eyes glinted like glass in the dim light. Pain and Itachi exchanged glances._

"_Please don't make me go back to Konoha..." She murmured._

"_You're only a kid... I can't allow you to stay..." Hatimi's growl rippled from her lips. Itachi glared at him and Kai-Linn seemed to be holding back her anger. The shadows around them seemed to grow as her eyes seemed to glow._

"_I will not go back..." She growled. "I refuse to... I will not suffer in that hell again..."_

_The light flickered out. Their eyes glowed in the minute darkness. Her look was dead serious. Pain growled slightly, nodding ever so slightly. The shadows died down. He stared straight at her._

"_Fine... you'll be introduced to the Akatsuki a few weeks from now... I'll give you a cloak later..."_


	11. Chapter 9

Itachi walked into Kai-Linn's room quietly. As far as he was concerned, she would be waking up today... after being in a coma for five days. He brought the chair to the bedside and stared down at her. Her pale body was lying on the bed motionless. Her long hair was spread out around her face. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Suddenly, her glittering green eyes snapped open. She grabbed his wrist, hopped up on the bed, and tackled him, the chair coming down with them. Between Kai-Linn, Itachi, and the chair falling on the ground, a loud crashing noise was heard. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she held a kunai at his neck. She smiled mockingly at him.

"Didn't expect _THAT_ , now did you, Ita-kun." She smiled.

Itachi glared at her. She stood and stretched. She slipped the kunai away before heading for the balcony door. She opened it and a warm breeze filled the room. She stepped out and sat on the rail, back to the hideout, swinging her legs happily. i _Wow... even after four years the Rain Coutry still looks the same..._ /i Kai-Linn ignored the knock coming from the door. Itachi swept over to the door and opened it. Deidara and Tobi stood outside the door.

"We heard a noise, _hmmm_." Deidara chuckled. "It sounded like something interesting was happening..."

"Tobi was wondering if he could see Kai-Linn..." The masked Shinobi mumbled.

Kai-Linn looked over her shoulder at the sound of her name. She stood on the rail and hopped off. She walked into the room and blinked. She suddenly launched herself at Tobi and hugged him.

"Tobi-kun!" She looked up at the blonde. "Deidara-senpai!!"

"Tobi can't breathe! Can't breathe!!!" Tobi rasped.

Kai-Linn released the masked Shinobi, apologizing over and over again. Tobi waved his hands in front of his masked face, saying that he was happy to see her awake. Itachi stood against the wall, watching what was happening between Kai-Linn and the other two Akatsuki members.

"Hey, Ita-kun... Deidara-senpai..." They raised an eyebrow at her. "How... about we have a... _friendly _practice fight?"

Itachi blinked. Deidara just stared, mouth agape. Tobi looked from Deidara, to Itachi, to Kai-Linn. Itachi pushed off the wall and walked up to Kai-Linn.

"You just woke up from a five day coma... and now you want to practice?"

Kai-Linn nodded. "After I change and get something to eat, we can start! Is that okay, Ita-kun?" She cocked her head to the side innocently.

Itachi growled. He sighed and nodded reluctantly. Kai-Linn squealed. She pushed the three boys out of her room and changed. She wore a crimson red shirt with fishnet sleeves and a black skirt that had a split in the side. She slipped the Akatsuki cloak on, not bothering to button it up, and walked out of her room.

She walked the halls, looking for the kitchen. When she found it she strode in, grabbing an apple. She bit into it.

"Well, well, well..." Someone spoke. "I thought I felt a familiar presence this morning."

Kai-Linn spun around in surprise to see someone standing in the doorway. They stepped into the light and Kai-Linn flinched at the sight of Kisame. She sighed and took another bite of apple.

"How've you been, Fish Head?" She asked teasingly.

Kisame glared at her. She stared at him impassively. She threw the apple toward the wastebasket then walked past the tall Akatsuki member. She walked down the hall and saw an open door. The nekclace was glowing as she moved toward it. She opened the door.

Deidara was resting against the wall, his eyes closed. Itachi had taken off his Akatsuki cloak and was standing in the center of a field. Targets were placed here and there. He had his back to her. He jumped into the air, sending kunai flying around. Kai-Linn stared as he hit every single target. She walked out of the hideout and into the sunlight.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked without turning around.

Kai-Linn tossed aside her Akatsuki cloak. She caught an incoming kunai as the cloak fell onto the ground. She smiled at Itachi before flinging it at Deidara.

"Heads up, Dei-chan!" She called.

The blonde's eyes snapped open. He rolled out of the way of the kunai. It hit the wall with a small 'ping'. Deidara stood and glared at her.

"You tryin' to kill me, i _hmmm_ /i ?!" He cried.

"Maybe..." She smiled. "Ita-kun?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Please be a little patient and I'll get to you later..."

She crouched down on the ground. Suddenly she charged for Deidara at an inhuman speed. Itachi used his Sharingan to keep an eye on Kai-Linn's movements.

i _A friendly practice, huh? I think not..._ /i

Deidara smirked. He jumped up into the air and landed in the middle of the field. Kai-Linn focused her chakra to her hands and placed them on a patch of shadows created by the looming building. Two shadows slithered up from the ground and took the form of Kai-Linn. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"True Kagebunshin..." She whispered.

Deidara summoned a large bird and flew up into the air. The three Kai-Linn's smiled before spinning on their heels and running toward the building. They ran up the wall and lunged at Deidara. A clay bird flew at one of the Kai-Linn's. It disappeared and he cursed under his breath.

"Now I've only got two left..." He murmured.

Without thinking twice, he sent two clay birds toward each Kai-Linn. Upon contact, they disappeared. Deidara glared and looked around. Down on the earth, Itachi did the same. His red eyes saw a chakra signature hiding in the small grove of trees. So Kai-Linn had created a shadow clone, which made more shadow clones as she hid below. A loud cry pierced the air.

"Katon: Karyu Endan: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"

A large burst of orange, red and yellow exploded out of the trees. Deidara blinked and turned. "Too late..." Kai-Linn whispered. The flames engulfed the bird and Deidara started to fall. A shadow lashed out and caught him. He snarled and jumped off the shadow.

"Big mistake..." She whispered.

She darted out of the trees, a blur to normal eyes. Deidara saw her coming and sent clay birds toward her. She stopped in her tracks and did some hand signs.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" She planted her hands on the ground.

The earth shot up and blocked Kai-Linn just as the birds almost made contact with her. The birds exploded behind the wall and it crumbled. Kai-Linn cursed. More birds shot toward her. They were smaller, made for agility. Kai-Linn back-flipped as one bird went for her feet. More came toward her. She did a few hand signs.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique."

Flames blew out from her mouth, most meeting the birds midway. A few left over headed for Deidara. He covered his face as the flames hit him. Kai-Linn pouted as he turned into a log. He appeared behind her and delivered a kick. She spun around at the last minute and blocked it. She flung him off. Closing her eyes, she sent two kunai at him, paper bombs wrapped around the hilt. Deidara sent two birds to intercept the kunai... but they missed, heading straight for Kai-Linn. Shadows shot up and blocked the birds. Deidara caught the kunai then realized the paper bombs too late.

"I win..." Kai-Linn whispered, opening her eyes.

Deidara lay on the ground, smoke surrounding him. He lay on the ground unmoving and Kai-Linn ran over to him. She cocked her head to the side.

"You're not dead, are you? Deidara-senpai?" She asked.

"Nooo..." He mumbled. He coughed up smoke before standing.

Kai-Linn scratched the back of her head innocently. She apologized before turning the the tall Akatsuki member still resting against the wall. She smiled.

"Thanks for waiting, Ita-kun." She smiled. "I'm afraid I'll only be able to practice Taijutsu with you... all those techniques left me with little..." She sensed something and turned to the hideout. Her eyes narrowed.

Three figures stood watching. Konan stood against the wall, watching them intensely. Kisame stood against the wall, two other members staring. One was a young boy with red hair. Kai-Linn blinked and took a step back. She bumped into someone. She turned to look at Itachi, who's red eyes were narrowed.

"What are you doing here... Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu?"

"Just to watch, Itachi-san." Kisame growled, giving a shark grin. "We wanna see if Kai-Linn is the same girl we remember."


	12. Chapter 10

Kai-Linn stood across from Itachi. They both stared at one another. The four Akatsuki members sat on the sidelines. They were waiting for the fight to start, anticipation thick in the air. Kai-Linn raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"No Sharingan, Itachi." She said.

He glared at her. He needed the Sharingan, otherwise he wouldn't be able to see. He shook his head and she glared.

"Sharingan stays..."

She shrugged. She raised her hands and pressed her fingertips to her temples. Chakra shot into them and when she opened her eyes, they were glowing brightly. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Now, we can fight..."

Without another word, she disappeared. She reappeared above him and started to bring her foot down. He spun around and caught her ankle. He went to kick her, but she caught his ankle. He went to punch her. Kai-Linn glared. She released his leg and spun out of his grasp. His fist connected with her arm. She went about ten feet away. Her arm now had a red mark... definitely gonna bruise later.

Kai-Linn exhaled slowly before standing. She sighed again and disappeared. Itachi blinked and looked around. He saw her to his side and went to punch her. She caught his fist. He smirked and pushed her to the ground. Kai-Linn blinked in surprise at Itachi's motion. She heard Kisame start laughing loudly.

"She's so weak! Are you sure you got the right Kai-Linn?!" He laughed.

She growled loudly and Itachi's eyes narrowed. He gasped silently as she pushed him off with such force, he went crashing into the trees. Kisame blinked in surprise as a bunch of kunai came sailing at him. Konan and Deidara laughed as he rolled away. Sasori shook his head and continued to watch. Kai-Linn glared at Kisame from over her shoulder and jumped out of the way as Itachi went to punch her.

She pulled out a kunai and landed on a wall. She lunged at Itachi, who pulled out his own kunai. They both fell to the ground and Kai-Linn held the kunai at his neck. She panted heavily, glaring down at him. She blinked away the chakra in her eyes and stood.

Kai-Linn grabbed her cloak, slung it on her shoulders, and walked back into the hideout. When she walked into her room, she rested against a wall and fell to the ground, exhausted. She was breathing heavily. She looked toward her door when someone knocked.

"C...Come... in..." She panted.

Tobi came walking in. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. He leaned down to look at her. She took a sharp breath as Tobi touched her arm. His masked face looked at her worrisomely. She smiled at him.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it looks..." She mumbled. "It's just tender."

His hand remained on her arm. Suddenly, chakra surrounded his hand. Kai-Linn sighed quietly as Tobi healed her arm. When she looked down at her arm, the mark was gone along with the pain. She turned to him.

"Thanks, Tobi." She said with a bewildered look on her face. "I didn't know that you could use the healing techniques..."

"Tobi is a good boy..."

"Yes you are. I'm glad you're my ally, Tobi-kun."

The masked Shinobi stood and walked out of the room. Kai-Linn watched him leave and when the door closed she stood. The robe slipped off her shoulders and she went to the balcony. The sun glinted off the ocean brilliantly. Kai-Linn thought of Konoha... how were Akira, Kijo and Naruto? Where they safe?

A burning sensation seared through her neck. She clutched source and hissed in pain. She walked into the room and found a small mirror. She tugged her shirt off and stared at the mirror. She saw a black marking on her collarbone. It looked similar to the Heaven curse mark on both Uchiha Sasuke and Mitorashi Anko, but it was different... there seemed to be a small flame in the center of it. It suddenly burned against her skin. She cried out, dropping her mirror, which shattered, and clutching the mark.

She fell to her knees amongst the broken glass. She had one hand on the ground. She whimpered at the pain. She curled up into a ball on the ground. Someone was pounding on the door. She clutched the mark tighter as the pain increased.

Konan opened the door to see Kai-Linn curled up on the ground. The blue haired ran over and picked up the young Kunoichi. Konan placed her on the bed, inspecting the wounds. She removed the pieces of glass quickly and growled.

"Dammit... what the fuck is making this happen..." She saw the curse mark on Kai-Linn's neck. "A curse mark? Orochimaru?!"

Footsteps stopping at the door made her spin around. Deidara stared at Konan then his eyes lingered to Kai-Linn. His blue eyes stayed on her figure and Konan realized what he was doing.

"DEIDARA!! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE NOW!!!!" She cried loudly.

The blonde blinked and ran down the hall. Konan growled and turned back to Kai-Linn. Her eyes were closed in pain and her teeth were clenched. Suddenly the mark flashed and little black flames started to dance upon her skin. Konan cried out and ran over to Kai-Linn's side. Pain came into the room and walked over to the other side of the bed. He did a few hand signs and put a temporary seal on the mark. Kai-Linn calmed down just a bit.

"Get everyone who knows to the meeting room..." Pain murmured before striding out of the room.

Konan nodded before turning to Kai-Linn. She pulled the bed covers over the girl and walked out of the room. Halfway down the hall, she saw Itachi heading toward her room.

"Don't bother, Itachi-sama." Konan said. "She's unconscious... Pain wants everyone in the meeting room now..."

Itachi faced the blue haired Kunoichi. His red eyes lingered down the hall. He turned to Konan and slipped into a room. He stared at the ring on his right hand. He did a few hand signs and his projection appeared in a dark cave. Five other projections surrounded Pain's projection. The leader of the Akatsuki stared up at them.

"Thank you all for coming promptly." Pain sighed. "I've got grave news... it seems that a curse mark has been placed on Kai-Linn... by the looks of it, it has been on her for a long time, but has eluded our inspection. I've put a temporary seal on it, but who knows how long it will last... Any suggestions?"

"We send her back to Konohagakure... maybe there is someone that can seal the curse mark permanently." Kisame growled.

Pain shot a look at Deidara, Tobi, Konan, then Itachi. The red eyed weasel glared but nodded. Deidara and Tobi shot each other looks. Konan sighed heavily. Pain nodded slowly.

"We'll do that... hopefully she can return after the sealing is done..."

"Should I erased her memory?" Itachi said quietly.

Sasori shook his head. "It would be twice as hard to get her back... Don't erase her memory..."

Itachi nodded and the projections disappeared. Itachi glanced at Pain before disappearing. He opened his eyes and slipped out of the room. He strode down the hall and into Kai-Linn's room. The moonlight poured into the room and onto her. He went over to her bed and leaned down to her.

"Kai-Linn, wake up..." Itachi murmured in her ear.

She opened her green eyes to stare at his red ones. She sat up slowly, bringing the covers up with her. She clutched her shoulder for a bit. She looked at Itachi and cocked her head to the side.

"Something wrong, Itachi-san?" She pondered.

"You're going back..." He murmured. "Back to Konoha..."

Kai-Linn flinched. She was going back? It was so sudden, it caught her off guard. She stared down at the blanket.

"Why? Why now... so suddenly..."

"We need to get your curse mark under control... the boss could only put a temporary sealing, and we don't know how long it'll last... We know Kakashi is an expert at sealings so we'll send you back for about a year... hone your skills in that time, then, I'll come back for you..."

Kai-Linn nodded. She turned to him and he blinked in surprise. Her eyes were fierce in determination. She smiled at him.

"Alright... I'll go back..."

Kai-Linn darted through the woods, her rice picker's hat bent low to cover her face. Itachi was ahead of her. They stayed quiet as they darted out of the Rain Country and into the Fire Country. Itachi saw Kai-Linn stop behind him and he jumped to the forest floor.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No..." She shook her head and jumped down to his side. "Shall we continue?"

"We're stopping here... The gates are about three kilometers away..."

She blinked in surprise and looked up at him. He closed in the space between them and took hold of the necklace's charm. Kai-Linn swallowed hard... was he going to take it back? He dropped the charm and stared down at her.

Without a second thought, Kai-Linn walked up and hugged him. He blinked in surprise and stared down at her. He placed his hand on her head, sifting his hand through her hair. Kai-Linn felt a sudden rush of chakra and everything went black.

Akira walked the streets of Konoha. The moon cast shadows throughout the area, but she didn't care. She stared up at the star littered sky when she saw a shadow jump through the moonlight. She walked into the house and started to trudge upstairs. She peeked into Kai-Linn's room, as a habit... she wasn't there. She spun on her heels and continued down to her room. She fell down onto her bed and sighed heavily.

"Kai-Linn... you've been gone for so long... why won't you come back..."

In Kai-Linn's room, a shadow came in through the window. In its arms was a young girl. The shadow placed her on the bed and stared at her for a split second before disappearing.

Kai-Linn opened her eyes slowly. She quickly sat up, remembering what happened. Her head was throbbing. She stood and went over to her door. She opened it to see a dark hallway. She started down the hall until she reached another door. She opened it up slowly to stare at its occupant.

Akira was lying on her bed, a scrapbook open on the floor. The light was on and Akira's face was tear stained. Kai-Linn slid into the room silently and went over to the bed. She placed a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Akira..." She murmured.

The blonde's eyes opened a little. They snapped open as Kai-Linn came into focus.

"KAI-LINN!!" She cried, tackling her to the ground. "Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again! Dammit if you go back to the Akatsuki, I'll drag you back here by your ears!"

"O-Ohayo minna..." Kai-Linn said, shocked.

Akira stood and pulled Kai-Linn up from the ground. A white blur tackled Kai-Linn to the ground. Hatimi barked happily and started to lick Kai-Linn's face. Kai-Linn laughed, a beautiful sound in Akira's ears. The white dog hopped off and started to run around in circles.

"Calm down, Hatimi." Kai-Linn giggled. The white dog gave a wolfish grin before lying down. She turned to Akira, who was looking her up and down, like she was searching for something. "What is it, Akira-chan?"

"Where's the necklace? I don't see it."

Kai-Linn flinched. Her hand snapped to her neck, than her pockets. She looked up at Akira, a sad smile on her face.

"He kept it... Itachi-san took it back..." She murmured.


	13. Chapter 11

Kai-Linn ran through the streets. Her black hair flew behind her in a long braid. She wore a black and purple split at the sides dress with knee high boots. _I gotta hurry... I'm gonna be so late!_

It had been six months since Itachi brought her back. Ever since then, Kai-Linn had her curse mark sealed and she continuously was trying to hone her skills. Akira was always supervising her progress and finally said something Kai-Linn was suicide.

_"Go out for ANBU exams! That way, you have more of a challenge then you would at the Chunin exams!"_

Kai-Linn ran toward the Academy at top speeds. She hurried up the stairs but stopped at Room 214. She entered the room enthusiastically with the other Shinobi. She looked at them with her glittering eyes. They looked tough but she shrugged off the thought. They looked tough, but when push comes to shove, they were probably just weaklings trying to show off their stuff.

She sat down in a random seat and sighed heavily. Someone sat down next to her. She peered out of the corner of her eye to see a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned away. He reminded her too much of Deidara.

The proctor, Ibiki Morino stormed into the room. He handed out a two question test. Kai-Linn ran her eyes over the test.

_1)I__f a Leaf Shinobi is caught by a Mist Shinobi and you find a sign on the tree; a Konoha insignia above a Rain Country insignia, where is he going?_

_2)You and an ally run into a Genjutsu using Ronin. One of you get stuck in an ocular Genjutsu. List as many things possible to get out of the Genjutsu._

"You have ten minutes to complete this test. No cheating; ANBU captains are watching you... BEGIN!"

Kai-Linn picked up her pencil and stared at the first question. She thought hard about it... _A Konoha insignia above Rain Country insignia... the Mist Shinobi must have tied the Leaf Shinobi up. The Leaf Shinobi took a kunai and drew his Village symbol and the place where the enemy might take them too._ Kai-Linn smiled and wrote down the answer.

She read the next question over. _To escape a ocular Genjutsu... you could attack the user, causing the Jutsu to cancel out... or you could hit your ally to get them out of it. _Kai-Linn wrote down the answers and placed her head on the desk.

"That's it!" Ibiki cried. A bunch of complaints where shouted. "Urasai! Those of you who didn't finish, leave now. Those of you who have finished the test, go meet with your next proctor, Mitorashi Anko, at the Forest of Death." Everyone started to stand up. "Except..." Everyone stopped to see who would be left behind. "Kagemara Kai-Linn."

Kai-Linn groaned quietly. As everyone left, the blonde stared at her before leaving. When Kai-Linn was the only one left, Ibiki motioned for her to come closer. Kai-Linn sighed heavily and flipped over the desks, landing gracefully on the desk in front of him.

"Why would a young girl like you want to take the ANBU exams?"

"Because the Chunin exams are too much of a cakewalk for me. Besides... I promised my sensei that I would hone my skills before he comes back for me."

Ibiki's eyes widened in alarm. "You've made contact with Zendric Cole?! Where is he?! And why does he want you to 'hone' your skills?"

"My other sensei." Kai-Linn smiled.

"Who is that?"

"Who is what?" She smiled again.

"Who is your sensei?!"

"Zendric Cole." Oh, how she loved to annoy.

Ibiki twitched and slammed his hands on the desk. "Who is the sensei that wants you to hone your skill when he comes back for you?!"

"OH! That sensei! You have to be more specific, y'know that?!" She crossed her arms, nodding her head as she closed her eyes.

"Get. To. The. POINT!" Ibiki grew furious and took all of his willpower to calm down.

"What were we talking about?" Kai-Linn cocked her head to the side slightly.

"We were talking about the sensei that told you to hone your skill while he was away. Who is he?"

"After I tell you, can I go?" He nodded. "Okay! The sensei I'm talking about is none other than... Uchiha Itachi... Bye now!" She waved to him, but didn't move.

Before Ibiki could say anything else, her figure dissipated into the shadows. Ibiki shook his head.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Kai-Linn sighed heavily for the umpteenth time. As she reached the Forest of Death outskirts, a kunai whizzed toward her. Without batting an eyelash, she caught it and sent it flying toward its owner. The proctor, Anko, smiled as a small cut was made on her cheek. _I like this one... I'm gonna keep an eye on her..._ Anko smirked inwardly.

"Okay, listen up you maggots!" She cried. "This part of the test is one of the hardest... it has the highest kill rate than any other part of the test. Now, each ANBU will have a small box with them," she pointed to the twenty ANBUs whom had small boxes. "You must retrieve at least one box," The ANBU did not have their masks on. Kai-Linn spotted Akira amongst the ANBU. "If you have at least one, you must find the way out. Others who don't have the box can steal them from you. They will be able to kill!"

"Sounds easy enough!" Someone said. Kai-Linn jumped slightly and looked at the tall blonde standing next to her. "Ohayo."

"You will be paired up. Choose who ever you want, but you can't have three to a group."

Kai-Linn looked up at the blonde. He looked a lot like Deidara and she growled quietly. The blonde poked her arm.

"Um... do you want to be partners?"

Kai-Linn blinked. "Um... okay? I'm Kai-Linn. What's your name?"

"Do you really have to ask?" The man grabbed a some of his hair and imitated having a ponytail in his hair. Kai-Linn's eyes widened.

"Deidara-senpai?!" She hissed. "What're you doing here!? Dammit, what if someone notices who you are?!"

"They won't. Even the Akatsuki doesn't know that I'm here!" He smirked. "And my names Ichijo."

"Alright..."

"Get ready!" Anko cried. The ANBUs darted into the woods. "GO!" Blurs shot off into the forest.

A few hours later

Kai-Linn and 'Ichijo' walked quietly through the woods. They had captured a box a few minutes ago and they were heading out. Kai-Linn looked at him.

"So, why are you here anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, I just wanted to check up on you _hmmm_... I thought you would send a messenger bird or something to tell us how you were..."

"Gomen ne... I've been training all this time... I never really had free time." She scratched the back of her head.

"Really? You're, what, 13 and you don't have any free time?" He shook his blonde hair.

"How is everyone else? After I left the Akatsuki's movements have been very small... what happened?"

"Nothing. We just don't want to go after the Biju's until you're back with us." He smiled.

Kai-Linn wiped a fake tear away. She reached up to her neck, knowing that she wouldn't find the necklace. Her hand dropped and she continued on. She spotted something on a tree trunk. Her eyes narrowed to see what it was.

"FUCK!! GET DOWN!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into some bushes. Just as she did, an explosion was heard. A large tree started to fall down where they were. 'Ichijo' grabbed Kai-Linn and jumped high into another tree. He put her down as the small explosion died down.

"Dammit..." Kai-Linn whispered. "That explosion will probably attract more ninja... lets go." She darted away. Deidara followed suit.

At the Tower

Kai-Linn and 'Ichijo' sat down at the tower. She breathed a sigh of relief and 'Ichihjo' did also. She giggled and he stared at her.

"That was the most fun I've ever had... even if we almost got blown up." She chuckled. "I think that if you weren't here, this wouldn't be as much fun."

"You think so?" 'Ichijo' smirked. "I thought that explosion was cool."

Kai-Linn shook her head. She rested against his shoulder, which made him look down. Her eyes were closed and Deidara raised an eyebrow at the small tears lining her eyelashes. He was about to ask her something but was cut off.

"Congratulations!" It was Anko. "All of you here right now have passed the ANBU Exams.

Kai-Linn looked up at Anko. She turned to 'Ichijo' and smiled. They hugged each other quickly before standing up. Kai-Linn's eyes lingered over the few people in the tower. Minus her, there were 5 other ninja in the room. Konoha now had six new ANBU...


	14. Chapter 12

Kai-Linn stared out her window. One year of being an ANBU... absolutely amazing, but she was lonesome. Sure, she was on the same team as Akira and Kijo with the top leader, Ranmaru, but something was lacking. Maybe it was the fact that right after she became an ANBU, Deidara had left. Maybe it was that half of her missions had to do with the Akatsuki. She snarled. Akira came into the room.

"Hey, how's my pwning little sister?" Kai-Linn turned to face Akira. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Kagemara Kai-Linn, one of the few thirteen year old ANBU!"

"I'm not your sister!" Kai-Linn whined.

"We share the same house, and we have been for 2½ years! Give it up; I'm not gonna stop calling you that!"

Kai-Linn rolled her eyes. She turned back to the window. Darkness surrounded her reflection. Her eyes lingered to the curse mark. Akira approached her.

"Something's up... Spill. Now."

"Get out..." Kai-Linn mumbled.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"Get out of my room!" Kai-Linn cried.

Akira blinked before spinning on her heel and leaving the room. Kai-Linn rested her head on the glass, tears streaming down her face. She opened the window and jumped out.

She ran along the rooftops silently. She ran for a long time before reaching her destination. It was an old and abandoned field, completely isolated from the village. Kai-Linn stood in the center of the field, the moon light surrounding everything. Kai-Linn looked up to the moon and the clouds passing over it.

For just a split second, the moon seemed to turn black, the sky blood red. Kai-Linn's face hardened into a scowl. With an angered cry, she pulled back her fist and planted it on the ground. A crater appeared, swallowing up the entire field to the forest line. She collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

"Itachi..." She cried. "I need you... please come back... ITACHI!!"

A wraith like figure stepped out of the woods. Kai-Linn didn't notice as it came into the crater and over to her. When the touched her, she flinched and looked up. Akira smiled down at her. Kai-Linn looked away.

"Hey... I know her must mean a lot to you..." She murmured. "But that's no reason to destroy an entire field."

"Gomen ne..."

Akira helped Kai-Linn up and they darted back to their house. Back in the field a tall figure landed in the center of the crater. He looked around at the hole with his blood red eyes. He sighed to himself and jumped away, a glowing necklace clutched in his hands.

Two years later

Akira stood with her team, her blonde hair in two ponytails. Kijo was to Akira's left, her dirty blonde hair now at her elbows. Kai-Linn was to Akira's right, her black hair now cropped short. They walked through Konoha to the Hokage's mansion. Akira and Kijo walked in and Kai-Linn sat on a bench outside the office.

"Hokage-sama... here's our mission report." Kijo handed Tsunade a piece of paper. "Ranmaru-sensei apologizes for not being able to deliver it himself, but he's busy..."

"Never mind..." Tsunade snarled. "I've heard word that the Akatsuki is making a move toward Konohagakure... when? Probably today... Kai-Linn isn't to know..."

Kai-Linn walked in. Tsunade sighed heavily as she walked up. Kai-Linn's green eyes lingered from Kijo, to Akira, to Tsunade.

"Is their something wrong, Lady Hokage?" She asked.

"No! Not at all... you're free for the next few days... you have no..." Tsunade was cut off.

"Lady Tsunade! Akatsuki was just spotted outside Konoha's walls a few minutes ago!" Shizune burst through the door.

Akira smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down her face. Kijo murmured a curse under her breath. Shizune blinked as she saw Kai-Linn.

Kai-Linn's eyes were wide. Suddenly, she launched herself out of Tsunade's open window. Kijo and Akira shot a look at Shizune before running out. Tsunade sighed heavily and followed them.

i _Akatsuki... /i _Kai-Linn scowled. "Itachi-san..." She whispered.


	15. Chapter 13

Seven shadows faced the Konohagakure gates. Itachi ran his red eyes over the other six figures. Kisame... Tobi... Pain... Konan... Kakuzu... Deidara... He sighed and turned his head back to the looming Konoha gates. They were shut, a special seal on them. Itachi's eyes scanned the wall. Too high to jump... the seal would suck out their chakra if the wall was touched... Konan walked over to the wall and examined the seal.

Closing her eyes, she used her senses… Seeing, hearing, and smelling. Her ears pricked as she heard… water. She opened her eyes and commanded Pain, "On the inside of the walls, make it rain. Itachi-sama, please use a Katon jutsu to burn off the seal. The inside of the walls has water flowing through it... if I'm right, the imbalance of fire, earth from the wall, and water will erase the seal. It'll definitely cause a commotion, meaning enemy ninja, but we'll have to cover Itachi while he goes to find Kai-Linn." Pain and Itachi did as told. The seal disappeared after a few seconds and rain was pouring down hard in the walls.

Itachi darted into Konohagakure, a blur to normal eyes. Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori readied themselves as Konoha ninja appeared. No one noticed a smaller figure following after Itachi...

With Kai-Linn

Kai-Linn landed on top of a building. Her green eyes ran over the buildings behind her Snake ANBU mask. She saw the Konohagakure Gates and her eyes narrowed. Before she could start off again, Kijo and Akira appeared. They were panting furiously. Kai-Linn sighed heavily.

"Don't try to stop me..."

"We aren't..." Kijo panted from under her Tiger ANBU mask. "Lady Tsunade gave us a new mission... We are to kill as many Akatsuki..."

Kai-Linn flinched and disappeared before Kijo could finish. Akira snarled, slapped her forehead, and placed her Dragon ANBU mask over her face. They both sighed and darted toward Konoha Gates. Kai-Linn watched them jump away from the shadows below. She sighed heavily and started toward the gates again.

When the gates started to loom above her, Kai-Linn spotted a figure standing in the street. She slowed to a walk and stared at the figure. _An Akatsuki member... but which one?!_ The figure took of the rice picker hat and threw it to the ground. Kai-Linn drew in a sharp breath.

"Uchiha Itachi..." She murmured from under her breath. She averted her eyes from his red ones, focusing on the clouds on the cloak.

She blinked and he stood in front of her. She flinched and back flipped away. He appeared behind her and grasped her wrist as she reached for her katana. His spare hand reached up and took off her mask.

"What did you do to your hair, Kai-Linn?" He murmured. He touched a strand of her hair.

Kai-Linn didn't answer. Itachi released her wrist and spun her around. She looked at him before turning away. Itachi blinked as her hand flashed up to her katana and she drew it. He jumped away and glared at her. She leaned down, picked up her mask and looked up at Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi... under orders of the Hokage... " She said, slipping her mask back on. "I am to kill you..." She raised her blade.


	16. Chapter 14

Akira and Kijo stood inside the Konohagakure walls. Rain was pounding down on them and the Akatsuki members. Akira was fighting Konan and Kisame. Kijo was fighting Kakuzu and Deidara. As Akira fought off paper and water jutsus, she started to think.

_Okay... there four members here... before we arrived, I sensed not four, but seven different chakra signatures... where did the other three go?_ She mused.

"Don't get distracted, Kunoichi!" Kisame cried. "Suiton: Water Shark Bomb no Jutsu!"

Akira jumped away from the first two, but was hit by the third. Paper in the form of tigers went to attack her. She pulled out two katana's, one black, the other white, and cut the tigers up.

Paper birds darted toward her, cutting her. Another tiger appeared and caught her in the back. She got rid of the tiger and jumped into the air, the birds followed. She took a deep breath and did hand signs.

"Katon: Karyu Endan: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Flames erupted from her mouth, destroying the birds. She landed silently and stood, her eyes closed. She disappeared.

Kisame felt cold steel at his neck. Akira glared at him. The Sharkman started to chuckle. Akira eyes widened as water started to form a bubble around her. She took a deep breath.

"Suiton: Water Prison no Jutsu." Kisame appeared from the water around them.

He raised Samehada and was about to strike until her heard someone cry out. He turned and saw Akira holding her black katana at Konan's neck. He growled and turned back to the Akira in the bubble. She dissipated. The Sharkman turned to Konan and Akira again.

"You two will answer my questions..." Akira growled, her pupils thinning into feral slits.

With Kijo

The three hadn't made a move. Deidara seemed dead serious and Kakuzu was getting annoyed. Kijo sighed heavily, her mask to the side of her head. She shook her head; Deidara and Kakuzu raised a brow.

"Listen... if you leave quietly, you won't suffer any consequences. I really don't wanna fight you, end up killing you both, and having to deal with Kai-Linn..."

"That's too bad..." Kakuzu murmured.

He pulled out some kunai and tossed them at her. Kijo jumped into the air and started to do some hand signs. Deidara sent some clay birds at her when a puppet appeared. Kijo landed and the dragon puppet came to her side.

"I am Kyoubou Kijo... the only puppeteer in Konoha..." She smiled wickedly. "You brought this fight upon yourselves..."

Something suddenly shot through the wall, smashing into the wet ground. Everyone turned just as Itachi appeared, pinning Kai-Linn's motionless figure to the ground. He held two kunai at her neck, his arms crossed. If he straightened his arms, off would go Kai-Linn's head. Her glittering green eyes widened under her mask. She blinked when she realized something and started to chuckled.

"What's so funny about this, Kai-Linn?" Itachi mused.

"We are surrounded by shadows, Weasel-kun..." Itachi twitched. "We are in my domain now..." She sunk into the ground.

Tobi landed on the hole that Kai-Linn had made. He blinked as everyone started to fight again. He noticed that the Leader wasn't among the combatants. He shrugged off the thought and continued to watch the fights.

Before

_Kai-Linn katana sliced into Itachi's arm. The Uchiha flinched but went to punch her in the stomach. She twirled out of the way and stared at him from under her mask. They stopped to stare at one another._

"_You have improved..._"_ Itachi murmured._

"_As you ordered... of course... that was a __loNG__ TIME AGO!!_"_ She jumped into the air and brought down her sword where he stood. His form turned into ravens. "Dammit..." She spun around and deflected his kunai._

"_You're angered... why is that?" He jumped away._

"_It's not polite to keep girl waiting for so long, Itachi-san..." She snarled. "It has been almost three years..."_

"_Then why don't you come willingly? We don't have to fight..."_

"_You're so stupid... I've become an ANBU that rivals your strength in Konoha's eyes. If I just left to the Akatsuki, Konohagakure wouldn't rest until they found and killed me..."_

"_We'd protect you! Tobi would give his life to protect Kai-Linn, along with everyone else!"_

_Kai-Linn spun around to see the masked Shinobi. Itachi's eyes narrowed. Kai-Linn blinked again at the sight of Tobi. Itachi examined her with his Sharingan. Her chakra was being focused to the feet, probably to accelerate speed._

"_Leave here, Tobi..." Itachi snarled._

_Kai-Linn launched herself at Tobi. Her speed was incredible; Itachi barely saw her move, even with his Sharingan. She tackled him to the ground and held her sword at his neck._

"_Forgive me, Tobi-san... I'm under orders to kill any Akatsuki member I find..." She raised her sword above his head. "Gomen ne..."_

_Itachi appeared and kicked her off of Tobi. She went flying into Konoha's walls, where he jumped in after her._

Kijo v.s. Deidara and Kakuzu

Kijo moved her fingers slightly; the dragon puppet shot poison coated senbon toward Kakuzu and Deidara. Kakuzu's tentacle... things... deflected them and Deidara shot more birds toward her. She sent kunai to meet the birds, but one ended up near her.

"Good bye, _hmmm_..." He chuckled.

The smoke cleared and the dragon was in front of Kijo. Kijo was barely standing, blood over most of her body. Her ANBU mask cracked and fell off in pieces. She sighed heavily. She did some hand signs and the dragon disappeared. She charged toward Deidara, a small scowl on her face. _Little do they know that I'm not just a Puppeteer... I have mastered different Taijutsu styles as well..._

"Konoha Whirlwind!" She cried. Deidara's arm shot up to stop the kick, but the kick landed, sending him aways from Kakuzu and Kijo.

Kakuzu's tentacle things wrapped around Kijo's ankle and threw her into a wall. Kijo fell to the ground in a heap. She started to stand, but Kakuzu appeared in front of her and kicked her away.

With Akira

Akira still held her katana at Konan's neck. Kisame snarled at her from a distance while Konan attempted to move. Akira's sword pressed closer to her neck.

"Why are you here..."

"To take back our prodigy..." Kisame chuckled.

"Why did you wait almost three years to come back for Kai-Linn? Why didn't you just keep her at the Akatsuki?!"

"Oh... I see... she didn't tell you, did she?" Kisame sneered. Akira's eyes narrowed. "You see, we had heard _rumors_ about fifteen years ago that had to do with the former 'Konoha's True Shadow'. We had heard that, after she died, Orochimaru stole her child away... that he was going to raise it as his own... it was said that after he had given the child a curse mark, he had given her the pill to enhance it."

"Urasai! This has nothing to do with Kai-Linn or why you're here!" Akira cried.

"I didn't finish." Kisame snarled. "The father rescued the child and took it back to Konohagakure... after finding the child a home, the father was killed, for he was another S-Class criminal. No one ever noticed the curse mark on the child's collar bone. The child had sustained many injuries... broken bones, bruises, cuts... they thought of it nothing as a bad bruise... after awhile, it disappeared. The child still has the scars and curse mark today..." Kisame gave a shark grin. "That child's name... is none other than Kagemara Kai-Linn!"

Akira gasped quietly. Konan felt the blade's pressure decrease. Suddenly, with a feral cry, Akira launched herself at Kisame. The Sharkman jumped away and over to Konan. The blue haired Kunoichi stood in front of Kisame and the charging Akira.

"Wait." She commanded. "We gave her back to you because we didn't want her to suffer from the curse mark. We had a minor setback and didn't come back for her after one year like we promised."

Akira stopped. "What was this minor setback?"

Konan's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Kisame... go assist Itachi-sama..." Kisame opened his mouth to protest. "Do it now." Konan hissed. He nodded and jumped toward Itachi and Kai-Linn.

"The minor setback was something that the Akatsuki has been dealing with for sometime now. As a high ranking Shinobi, I'm sure you have heard of ROOT..." Akira nodded. "Well, ROOT and the Akatsuki have had some... disagreements before. One of these 'disagreements' started up over the course of the last few years. The leader, Danzo, kept demanding that Kai-Linn was handed over to him, or he would start a war. We came back to get her now because we were given three years to hand her over. We don't plan to hand her over, but we do need her back."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm you're enemy."

"I myself do not know the answer..." Konan sighed. "Maybe it's just that... there's something I like about you, Akira Bekko... Good bye..." She turned into a flurry of origami butterflies and headed toward another part of the walls. Akira's vision blurred and she fell to the wet ground.

Kai-Linn v.s. Itachi and Kisame

Kai-Linn was heavily wounded, blood slipping down her face with the rain. She was doing okay fighting Itachi alone... then Kisame joined in and everything to a turn for the worst. They had sustained minimal wounds. She attempted to stand up straight, the last bits of her mask falling to the ground.

"I thought you guys came here to bring me back; not to kill me..." She mumbled.

"We aren't trying to kill you..." Kisame smirked. "You're just making it difficult for yourself and resisting!"

Kai-Linn's eyes lingered to Kijo and Akira. Kakuzu and Deidara were now watching the three fight, Kakuzu pinning Kijo down with a foot. Kai-Linn felt her blood boil.

Kisame kicked her in the gut, sending her into the wall. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Kisame stood in front of her. He looked back at Itachi.

"Itachi-san... Why don't I just drain most of her chakra?! It'll knock her out and we can leave easier..."

Itachi stared at Kisame then to Kai-Linn. He closed his eyes. "Do it, Kisame..."

Kisame raised Samehada and started to bring it down. _Kijo... Akira..._ /i Kai-Linn growled inwardly. i _No... I can't leave now... I can't die... I have to protect them..._ A sudden explosion sent a cloud of smoke around Kisame and Kai-Linn. Itachi opened his eyes, peering into the smoke. His eyes snapped upwards as Kisame came flying out of the smoke. Itachi focused back towards the clearing fog. A small shadow bubble was surrounding Kai-Linn. The bubble shattered and Itachi drew in a sharp breath.

Her skin was very dark. Her black hair was trailing into the puddles on the ground. On her back were two wings; one seemed like that of a black dragon, the other an angel wing. When she looked at him, her eyes were glowing the color of moonlight. Itachi realized that Orochimaru giving Kai-Linn the curse mark enhancing pill was the truth and that this **was**

Kai-Linn's second form...


	17. Chapter 15

Itachi kept staring at Kai-Linn. The way she looked was so different that he couldn't look away. Akira looked up from the ground at Kai-Linn and gasped quietly. Kijo raised her head from a shallow puddle to stare at Kai-Linn.

"K-Kai-chan?" She whispered.

Kakuzu heard Kijo and planted his foot into her side, making her cry out in pain. Kai-Linn's moonlit eyes snapped over to Kakuzu. He turned to her before a shadow wrapped around his ankle and threw him through the walls. She noticed someone hiding in the wall. She flexed her wings and flew up to the plant man.

"Zetsu-san..." She mused. "Why don't you fight... Do you hide because you are weak? Or do you hide because you are a coward with no skill at all?"

A vine lashed out of the wall and wrapped around her neck. "I don't fight unless I am needed. At this time, I don't seem to be needed, so I observe." He explained blatantly. "_If I did fight, you would see my real power..._" His dark side added.

Kai-Linn raised her hand to the vine. She clutched it tightly and chakra shot into her hand. The vine was engulfed by blue flames. It burned and she floated to the ground. She looked up to see Deidara heading toward an exit. She sighed and darted toward him.

He could only gasp as she grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall. He grasped her wrist with his hand. She didn't move as the mouth bit into her wrist, a thin trail of blood dripping to the wet ground. Instead, she took out a kunai and dug it into his leg. Deidara cried out, his hand slipping off her wrist. Her grip tightened.

"You're quite loud..." She whispered to him. "You should quiet down, Deidara-senpai..."

Itachi appeared next to her and kicked her. The black dragon wing blocked the blow, so he concentrated chakra into his foot as he went to kick her again. The wing crumpled and Kai-Linn landed about 20 feet away. Deidara fell to the ground, gasping for breath. White lights danced in his eyes before he collapsed on the ground.

"Ow... that really hurt, Ita-kun..." She ran her hand over her right wing and down to her shoulder. "Why must you always be so rough...?"

Kai-Linn looked up at him curiously. Itachi didn't reply. He closed his eyes and did a couple of handsigns. When he opened his wet blood eyes again, the tomoe were spinning.

Kai-Linn blinked in surprise. Her eyes closed and she collapsed on the ground. He walked up to her and stared as she reverted to normal. He leaned down and picked her up.

"Deidara-senpai! Wake up, Deidara-senpai!"

Itachi turned around. Tobi was holding Deidara, shaking him. Pein and Konan landed a few feet away. Kisame and Kakuzu staggered to their group, holding their pounding heads.

"Tobi... enough." Pein sighed. "He's alive... just unconscious."

The masked Shinobi nodded before picking up Deidara. The Akatsuki disappeared as Medic ninja and ANBU appeared. Shizune took three medic Nin over to Kijo while Tsunade went over to Akira.

"Akira... tell me what happened." Tsunade said while placing a glowing hand on the younger blonde's bloody back.

Akira mumbled something. Tsunade looked down at her face to see it lined with tears. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Dammit..." Akira hissed. "Damn that bitch... never telling us about the curse mark..." Akira punched her fist to the ground.

* * *

**Okay, i have a very good excuse for why hadn't put a new chapter up in awhile... ****my computer sux and Microsoft Word crapped out on me, and it made me lose this chapter... anyway, it's up, and I've got all the chapters done, so it's just the whole point of posting them on Dial-Up **


	18. Chapter 16

The Akatsuki moved through the woods silently. Deidara was still unconscious. Itachi ran ahead of the group, Kai-Linn in arms. He glanced down at her; she was covered in blood. He snarled and continued on ahead. Konan and Pein exchanged glances. She shook her head and Pein sighed heavily.

After about 12 hours worth of running, they reached the base. Itachi walked to Kai-Linn's room silently. Tobi looked around as everyone went to their rooms. He sighed and brought Deidara, who was just waking up, to his room.

"T-Tobi?" Deidara murmured.

"Konichiwa, Deidara-senpai." The masked Shinobi replied.

Tobi placed Deidara on the bed slowly. Deidara winced slightly and held his head with his hand. He took his ponytail out, then off went his headband and eye scope. He sighed, closing his eyes. His head was throbbing. He heard a small clatter on the stone floor. Then he felt some weight on his torso which made him open his eyes. Tobi had removed his mask and had his head resting on Deidara's chest. The blonde raised a brow.

"Something bothering you, _hmmm_?"

"Tobi... just tired..." He sighed. Deidara examined Tobi; he was fighting sleep.

"You should rest, _hmmm_..." He stroked Tobi's hair quietly. The young boy closed his eyes and Deidara's soon followed.

* * *

Itachi opened the door of Kai-Linn's room. He placed her on her bed and sighed. He opened the window and let the wind into the dark room. He took something out of his pocket and placed it on her neckline. He left quickly.

* * *

_"I WILL have you... No matter what... I will get my hands on you, Kai-chan..."_

Kai-Linn sat up quickly. Her heart was pounding. She brought her hand to her chest and green chakra surrounded her hand. The chakra disappeared but she didn't remove her hand. There was a lump under her shirt. She pulled out the lump and stared.

It was the necklace. The metal was still in the form of the kanji of darkness on a black thread. The faint blue glow surrounded it: barely noticeable, but still there. She clutched it in her hand tightly and held it to her chest.

_"Kai-chan..." A voice murmured..._

She jumped slightly. She glanced at the clock, which read 10 am, before she went over to the door and walked out. She ran her hand along the walls of the hideout. She spun into the kitchen... empty. She looked around and grabbed an apple.

Her senses pricked. She spun around, expecting to see someone... there wasn't anyone there. Her eyes narrowed before she bit into the apple. She shook her head and threw the apple away.

Kai-Linn heard a loud commotion. She headed out of the kitchen and toward the living room. An unfamiliar chakra was among the others, which made her tense.

She opened the door, where two pairs of eyes turned toward her. She stared back at Deidara and Kakuzu. She got a good whiff of the room... it stunk of blood. She flinched slightly when her eyes landed on a blood red scythe resting against the wall. She walked into the room and spotted someone lying in a heap by the wall.

His hair was snow white and his heavy eyes were a light purple. Her eyes shot down to his stomach, or what was left of it, amidst the blood. She took a deep breath and started to move toward Hidan. Kakuzu blocked her path.

"Out of my way, Tentacle-kun..." She growled. "He's injured..."

"I don't need you to tell me that, Kunoichi..."

"Do you _want_ me to send you into a wall again like I did yesterday!" Kakuzu flinched. Deidara stepped away. "Now... Out. Of. My. **Way**."

Kakuzu growled before stepping aside. The door opened and in walked in Pein, Konan, and Tobi. Tobi ran over to Deidara before catching eye of Hidan. Pein and Konan frowned.

"Hidan... What happened?" Pein asked curtly.

Hidan opened his mouth to speak but a pained cry came out as he clutched his stomach tighter. Kai-Linn's fist clenched and unclenched as blood seeped through his fingers and onto the floor. Konan turned to Kakuzu.

"We were on our way back from our mission when we ran into Danzou..." He murmured.

Kai-Linn turned to look at them. Pein and Konan visibly twitched and Deidara looked confused. Hidan cried out again. Kai-Linn turned toward him and started to pry his bloody hands away from his stomach. Her touch made his body jerk and his purple eyes shoot up to meet her green ones.

"Don't you fuckin' touch me, Kunoichi bitch..." He groaned.

Kai-Linn's grip around his wrist tightened greatly. The shadows in the room grew immensely as her eyes seemed to glow the color of moonlight again. Pein snarled slightly.

"Don't you ever..." She whispered. He raised a brow at her. "Don't you ever call me a bitch... I will not hesitate to kill you..."

Hidan swallowed hard. He murmured an apology and the shadows died. Her eyes flashed to green again and she pried away his hands. She set him down and looked at the source of the pool of blood at her knees.

"This wound... what made it?" She murmured, almost to herself.

"I was fighting other ROOT members when I saw him collapse. I didn't see Danzou's weapon..." He hung his head in shame.

"Hmmm..." She bit her lower lip. "The edge of the wound is jagged... maybe a multi-bladed spear..." She flinched as she realized something. "What I don't get is that... the wound is still here... Hidan-kun is an immortal, so shouldn't the wound be gone already?"

"It's a possibility that there was a charm on the weapon... to counteract his immortality..." Pein pondered.

"Oh well..." Kai-Linn stretched. "It shouldn't take too long to patch up..."

"Kai-chan is a medical ninja!" Tobi cried.

"I know a few things..." She smiled.

She placed her hands on his wound and closed her eyes. She exhaled slowly before the green chakra surrounded her hands. The soft humming filled the room, the chakra sinking to the damaged organs, encouraging them to heal.

How long she knelt there, healing Hidan, she had no idea. She felt drained but she found more reserves of chakra to help heal. The gentle humming of her chakra was the only sound in the room.

After what seemed like hours, she removed her hands. Pink skin had replaced the bloody, mangled flesh. She sighed and stood. Hidan had eventually fallen unconscious. She groaned as she unfolded her legs. The moonlight caught her eyes. She had been working on the wound for almost eight hours. She turned to the clock and saw that she had spent twelve straight hours. She winced slightly as her head throbbed; no wonder she felt drained.

"Will he be alright?"

Kai-Linn turned around to see Kakuzu staring at her with his green eyes. Deidara was resting against a wall, blue eyes watching, and Tobi's head on the blonde's lap. Pein and Konan were on the couch, staring at Hidan.

"Yep... He'll be fine." They sighed. She blinked as her vision blurred.

She shook her head as her legs became weak. She went over to a wall and sat down, breathing heavily. Tobi walked up and looked at her. Konan sighed and stood.

"Kai-chan's chakra is drained..." Tobi whimpered.

"She'll be all right..." Konan leaned down and picked her up. "I'll take her to her room. Get some sleep, boys... her re-initiation will be a few weeks from now..." Konan walked out of the room.


	19. Chapter 17

Itachi walked into the hideout. He exhaled heavily as he walked through the halls. He stopped outside Kai-Linn's room and opened the door. A shadow darted out the balcony door as he walked in. He ignored it and walked toward her. She looked up at him.

"...where were you, Ita-kun?" She whispered. "You were gone for three days..."

"I was on a mission; I had to get..." He paused. "...never mind..."

"Oh..."

Itachi brushed his hand across her cheek. She sat up and she saw a small scratch on his arm. She touched in gingerly and healed it. She sighed and got off the bed. Itachi went to her side and she looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked briskly.

"I need to check on Hidan-kun." She strode out of the room.

* * *

She opened the door with 'Hidan' etched into it. The silver haired man was lying on his bed, eyes closed. The other day, he had woken up when she came to check on him. He had thrashed around in delirium, almost taking off her head with his scythe, not to mention his wound opened up again. So she decided to sedate him. She sat down next to his bed and touched his forehead. Her hand flashed with chakra.

Slowly, Hidan's purple eyes fluttered open. He sat up, the blankets falling off his bare chest to his waist. He looked around. The purple orbs narrowed as his roaming eyes landed on her. He reached under his pillow and drew out a kunai.

Before she knew it, Itachi had one hand holding down Hidan's wrist, the other holding a kunai at his neck. The weasel glared down at Hidan with his wet blood eyes.

"Don't ever do that again, Hidan." He growled.

The silver haired man nodded. Itachi released him and stood behind Kai-Linn. She leaned closer to Hidan and he tensed.

"Relax, Hidan-kun..." She said. "I'm just examining the damage..."

"Don't try acting friendly with me, bi—" She glared at him. "Kai-Linn... It won't work so well on me..."

"I'm just trying to look at your wounds..." She murmured. "I'm not trying to act friendly..."

Kai-Linn slowly removed the bandages around his stomach. She sighed heavily, glad the wound was almost healed. She pulled out a roll of bandages and rewrapped the wound. She started out the door.

Itachi grasped her arm. She turned to look at him with glittering eyes. He stared back at her with his red ones and she averted her gaze to his headband. The uncomfortable pressure on her arm reminded her that he was holding onto her. She pulled her arm away.

"What is it, Weasel-kun?" She asked. She held back a laugh as he twitched.

"Can he walk?" Itachi looked back into the room.

Kai-Linn looked past his shoulder to see Hidan shakily standing, using his scythe for support. '_He's more stubborn than... Akira..._' She pushed away the feeling of homesickness.

"He shouldn't be, but he seems to be okay..." She sighed.

"Her initiation is today... will you make it?" Itachi asked. "We need you there..."

"Get... out... I need to change..." Hidan huffed.

Itachi strode out of the room, Kai-Linn following suit. Just as she left, she heard him hiss 'May Jashin have mercy on you...' She rolled her eyes and she rested against the wall.

Itachi stared at her. He always thought that she would stay the same, even if she was brought back to Konoha. '_But the way she's acting is more demanding... more serious..._ He pondered inwardly. _Maybe it's just the haircut..._' She turned to look at him and smiled slightly. '_At least her smile is the same..._'

Hidan walked out of his room. He wore a mesh top and black pants. He had his cloak on and scythe on his back. He seemed unsteady, but Kai-Linn decided that he would be alright.

* * *

They strode out of the hideout and into the woods. Using his ring, Itachi had reported to Pein, saying that he and Hidan would be able to participate in the initiation. They reached a small shrine. Itachi went to the back to look at the hidden staircase. Hidan bowed his head slightly at the shrine.

"You still loyal to Jashin, Hidan-kun?" Kai-Linn pondered teasingly.

Hidan glared at her before heading to the entrance. Walking silently, they descended down the staircase. The quiet sound of water dropping onto the ground made Itachi wonder why Pein chose such damp, dark places to gather the group...

A muffled curse made Kai-Linn and Itachi stop. He glanced over his shoulder at Hidan, who was doubled-over against the wall, attempting to stand back up. Kai-Linn ran up to him.

"What is the matter?" Itachi asked curiously.

"He probably ripped a few tissues..." She placed her hand on his stomach. "Hold on, okay?" She directed it to no one it particular.

Itachi was about to protest, but chakra shot to her hand just as he was about to speak. He spun on his heel and continued down the staircase. Itachi furrowed his brow in anger. '_I hope that doesn't interrupt the initiation..._' He growled inwardly.

Upon reaching the chamber where the initiation would take place, he noted that Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Tobi, and Zetsu were already there.

"Did you retrieve it?" Pein asked him.

"Yes..."

"Is he dead? Or did you spare him?"

"No... as you ordered, I retrieved it..." Itachi pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at Pein. The leader caught it and held the small object in between his thumb and index finger. It was Orochimaru's ring. "I didn't kill him; just wounded him heavily... there was something there that..." He stopped.

Kai-Linn and Hidan walked into the chamber, Hidan using Kai-Linn for support. Pein looked around the room with his oddly colored eyes and nodded.

"Okay... everyone is here..."

Kai-Linn spotted a glowing orb in the center of the chamber. Two small stone hands had their palms facing it, fingers outstretched. Everyone walked toward it and took their rings off. Pein gave Kai-Linn the ring and pointed at the left hand's empty pinky finger. Each of the Akatsuki cut their palm, coated their ring in blood and placed it on the stone fingers. Kai-Linn did the same and placed it on the last finger.

Itachi watched her before turning to the orb. He, along with the rest of the Akatsuki pressed their bloody palms on the orb. Kai-Linn hesitated before placing her bloody hand on it. Itachi kept his red eyes on her.

Turning his attention back to the orb, Itachi watched impassively as their blood mingled on the orb's surface before it was absorbed. The orb glowed brighter, and what looked like red clouds began to form within its boundaries. It was about to begin.

"Don't remove your hand until we do..." Pein ordered. She nodded.

Soon, the orb started to absorb their chakra. The pull on one's chakra wasn't pleasant for one who never had contact with the orb. Which meant Kai-Linn would have a difficult time, seeing as how she never really was initiated all those years back.

A barely noticeable humming noise started as the red clouds spun faster inside the orb, which was feeding on their chakra harder. Itachi saw Kai-Linn tense. He felt the unsteadiness of her chakra and wondered if she would make it. She looked around Zetsu slightly to stare at Itachi. Her eyes were wide, almost fearful. '_I knew it... she's afraid of this..._' He sighed. '_Don't get distracted... show no weakness..._' He turned back to the orb

Kai-Linn saw him turn away. Her eyes hardened in determination as she returned her attention to the orb. The chakra in the orb steadied. Itachi smirked.

The pull on their chakra lessened. The clouds and glow in the orb died. They lifted their hands off the orb and retrieved their rings. All except for Kai-Linn. The Kunoichi was standing still, staring at the orb, hand flattened against the surface. Hidan, who was using a large stalactite to support him, broke the silence.

"Hey, you can remove your hand, y'know..."

_No response..._

'_How odd..._' Itachi mused. He took a few steps toward her and saw that her expression was frozen. Her hand was still firmly placed on the orbs inactive surface. Why didn't she remove her hand?

"Kai-chan? Are you alright?" Tobi pondered from the entrance of the chamber.

Deidara walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Oi, Kai-chan!"

Kai-Linn jerked at the contact. Her hand fell limply off the orb and to her side. Itachi's eyes narrowed at how she was still staring at the sphere.

Then she swayed.

Itachi caught her arm to pull her upright. Much to his annoyance, she slumped further. He wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. The way her head lolled slightly told him that she had fallen unconscious. He examined her with his Sharingan.

"Out of chakra..." Itachi hissed blatantly.

"Completely?" Tobi asked worriedly, cocking his head to the side.

"Hai..." He huffed.

Pein moved over to Itachi and Kai-Linn. "This can't be right... she has a huge amount of chakra... why did this happen!"

Hidan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "She healed me before we got here..."

"And you let her?" Zetsu growled.

"It was her damn choice!" Hidan shot back.

Itachi stared at Kai-Linn. '_Konoha has made you a fool... Kai-chan..._' Pein took Orochimaru's ring and placed it on her left hand. "Take her to her room... she should be fine in the morning... I want to talk to you and Zetsu later..."

They nodded.


	20. Chapter 18

Pein was in his room, looking out a tall window. The moonlight cast shadows into the room over his desk, bookcase and his bed. He sighed heavily.

Hours later, Zetsu and Itachi walked into the room. Pein turned away from the window. Itachi glanced at the room. He rested against the wall.

"Itachi... Zetsu..." Pein sighed again. "You are two of the smartest Akatsuki members. When we went to get Kai-Linn back, Konan and I were fighting Danzou. Before he left he said the words 'Kai-Linn' and 'join'; I didn't hear what he said in between because of the rain... what do those words mean to you?"

"Well..." Itachi started. "We know that Danzou is leader of ROOT..."

"To mention Kai-Linn..." Zetsu froze. "Oh, shit..." He hissed.

"Nani?" Itachi and Pein turned to the plant man.

"Danzou knows where the base is, doesn't he!"

Pein nodded. "Yeah, what does this have to do wi—" His orange eyes widened. "FUCK!" He cried; his voice rang throughout the base.

Itachi's red eyes widened and he quickly strode out of the room. His brisk pace soon turned into a run as he headed toward Kai-Linn's room. A scream suddenly rang throughout the Akatsuki hideout. When he burst into her room, he saw that it was empty... all except for a kunai with a note on it.

* * *

Kai-Linn was in her room, healing the small scar on her hand. She wore her red mesh-sleeved shirt and black pants. When the scar disappeared, she went out onto her balcony. She rested against the rail and stared at the sea.

"_FUCK!_" Someone cried.

Kai-Linn flinched and turned to the hideout. She headed toward her door when her senses pricked. She spun around to see a boy standing on her balcony. His hair was short, pale features, onyx eyes... he pulled out a katana and she screamed as he came at her.

Meeting Chamber 

Pein cleared his throat as everyone appeared in their holographic forms. He noted that Itachi was not present. He shook his head and was about to start when he was interrupted by Konan.

"Where is Kai-Linn?"

Zetsu and Pein hung their heads. Itachi's hologram appeared and he looked as pissy as ever. Everyone shivered at his glare and turned back to Pein.

"Kai-Linn... has been... kidnapped by Danzou..." A huge uproar followed a short silence.

"NANI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Hidan cried.

Pein pulled out a piece of paper. He sighed and read it aloud.

"_Akatsuki,_

_I know how much Kai-Linn means to you..._

_Her skill has peaked my interest... so has her Kekkei Genkai..._

_She __**will**__ join ROOT_

_Willingly or by force... it makes no difference_

_What shall you do without a weapon and medic like her?_

_ROOT has relocated and will be attacking when you least expect it..._

_Danzou_"

Itachi growled under his breath. Hidan was murmuring every curse word he knew, even in different languages. Deidara's blue eyes widened before his hologram disappeared.

"Tobi won't believe this... Kai-chan is strong; Danzou couldn't get his hands on her... Tobi won't believe it..." His voice was a small whisper. He disappeared.

"Dammit... Jashin is not pleased..." Hidan said sadly. He lightly kissed his necklace. '_Please watch over Kai-chan until she is returned to us..._' He prayed. '_Also, please allow me to be the one who kills Danzou..._' He disappeared as well.

One by one, the holograms disappeared and soon, Itachi and Pein were the only ones left. Pein turned to face Itachi.

"Dammit to hell..." Itachi hissed under his breath.

Konohagakure: Hokage Office 

The warm, summer afternoon was rudely interrupted as someone cried out. A few birds flew off the Hokage Office roof.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT BEKKO AKIRA HAS LEFT FOR OTOGAKURE!" Tsunade roared, shaking the whole office.

The Konoha Puppeteer flinched as Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk. Tsunade stood quickly and strode around the room using every curse word known to man. Kijo had tears streaming down her face, eyes closed.

"I-It's tr-true, Lady Tsu-Tsunade-e..." Kijo whimpered. "She came right up to me... and said that she was going to Orochimaru..."

* * *

_Kijo was doing her nightly rounds of the Konohagakure area. The moon was high above her head, the wind lightly brushing clouds across it. She stopped when she sensed chakra. She jumped to a clearing and looked around._

_"Kijo-chan..."_

_Kijo turned around and saw Akira standing in front of her. A small pack was on her back and Kijo cocked her head to the side. Akira smiled sadly at her comrade, bowing her head._

_"He came to me... Orochimaru..." Akira said. "He told me that if I came to him, he would bring back Zabuza-sama and Haku-san..." She looked up at Kijo. "Isn't that great Kijo-chan!"_

_"Akira!" Kijo cried angrily. Akira flinched. "Do you hear yourself! Kami, I know you're upset about Kai-Linn getting taken by the Akatsuki; I'm upset too, but going to OROCHIMARU! Have you lost it!"_

_Akira charged toward Kijo and pressed a chakra filled palm to her comrade's stomach. As Kijo started to slip into unconsciousness, she heard Akira whisper something._

_"I'm sorry... Kijo-senpai..." _

Kijo was brought out of her trance by Kakashi bursting into the room. Kijo turned pink and wiped the tears from her face. The white haired scarecrow nodded to Kijo and went up to Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage! Bekko Akira has—"

"I know..." Tsunade sighed, calming down slightly.

"Also, I forgot to tell you before that I saw Danzou inside Konoha's walls the day Kai-Linn went back to the Akatsuki!"

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT, KAKASHI!" Tsunade's famous anger issues roaring up for the second time.

"I'm sorry, okay? But you don't have a blonde hyperactive ninja practically begging at your feet to teach you the Chidori day in and day out!" He sighed again.

"Naruto being _that_ annoying?" Kijo asked with her arms crossed.

"Enough..." Tsunade hissed. "Are you sure that it was Danzou?"

"Positive... Two Akatsuki members were fighting him; Konan and Pein. Before he left Danzou said '_Kai-Linn __**will **__join ROOT, willingly or by force... I've studied up on the Kagemara's and now, I want this prodigy... and the Tsukigan... the Eye of the Moon!'_ That's all I heard..." He sighed heavily. "I've also heard that he's got his hands on Kai-Linn just recently..."

"Wait! The Tsukigan!"

Tsunade turned to Kijo, as did Kakashi. She blinked at how she had just blurted that out and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Okay..." She sighed. "My parents were close to the Kagemara's, so they knew a few things. Amongst the small clan, only females, and very few at that, were blessed with the Kekkei Genkai, Tsukigan, around the age of 15... the only way a Kagemara could obtain the Tsukigan was having an immense flare of chakra for an extended amount of time... about the same amount of time that Kai-Linn went into the Second State of her curse mark..."

"That would explain the fact he wants her Kekkei Genkai..." Kakashi mused.

"Also, once one has ahold of the Tsukigan, they may not be aware of it, until its abilities appear. The Tsukigan gives the user the ability to see the internal organs, chakra network, not to mention that it allows the user to make a certain illusion..."

"What kind of illusion?"

"Well... The Tsukigan mostly has to do with the internal body, not the outer... once activated, the Tsukigan sends more chakra to the brain, enabling one to think about Jutsus..."

"I don't understand what you are saying..." Tsunade pondered, leaning back in her chair.

"Kagemara Isabel, the first of the clan, was very close to Uchiha Madara. She studied the Sharingan and started to hypothesize a way to squeeze past the chakra reading boundaries of the Sharingan. When she discovered her Kekkei Genkai, she found that her hypothesis would work. On the outside, it would seem like she would be molding her chakra and doing the handsigns for, say, a Katon Jutsu. But in her mind she would be doing the handsigns for a Suiton Jutsu."

"So..." Kakashi tapped his lower lip. "Kai-Linn has a powerful weapon in her arsenal..."

"If that's true... It's bad for us that she's with the Akatsuki..." Tsunade mused.

"Yeah... This is probably why Akira left... Train under Orochimaru for awhile, gain a large amount of power, get Kai-Linn back from the Akatsuki..." Kijo sighed heavily. "But now Danzou has Kai-Linn... which is twice as bad as her being with the Akatsuki..."

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter... but it was almost midnight when I wrote it so... ****Anyhow, the Tsukigan is totally made up, obviously, but I decided that if it was gonna be in the story, I should givea brief description of what it is**


	21. Chapter 19

A certain auburn haired girl was walking through the halls of the ROOT headquarters. Everyone that saw her bowed respectfully, though she just ignored them. Someone whistled at her, making her stop in her tracks. Her glittering green eyes glared at the boy as a shadow knocked him against a wall. She resumed her walk toward Danzou's room.

She knocked twice before entering. Danzou was sitting on a large chair. She bowed quickly before raising her head. '_Just wait... I'll get out of here eventually..._' She snarled inwardly.

"Kai-Linn... Do not think such things..." Danzou ordered. "You'll never escape... and your little Akatsuki will not come for you either..."

"Gomen nasai..." She whispered.

"I have a mission for you..." He tossed a scroll at her.

Kai-Linn caught it and looked up at him. A flurry of kunai's shot at her. She jumped to her feet and gracefully spun away from the kunai. She spotted a paper bomb on the scroll. She pulled it off and threw it out the window. She glared ever so slightly at him.

"You are improving... but your guard is still low."

She sighed heavily before turning to the scroll...

'_Mission Rank: S_

_Mission Type: Assassination_

_Return: 3 months_

_Teammate: Sai_

_Target:..._'

Kai-Linn drew in a sharp breath as she read who her target was. She looked at Danzou from under her hair. A low growl rippled from her throat. Danzou's eyes narrowed at her and she stopped growling, but did not cease her glare.

"You actually expect me to assassinate the man who saved my life?" She hissed. "Because if you do, you're crazier than I thought..." Chakra shot to her hand and the scroll started to burn in blue flames.

"Just accept it, Kai-Linn..."

Kai-Linn saw Sai resting against the wall. She glared at him with her bright emerald eyes.

"Don't even think about it... I will win in a battle either way." Sai said blatantly.

"I don't care!" She cried. "Do you actually think I'll just go to the hideout and kill him just like that! I love Itachi... I would never–"

"Would you like to bet your life on that?" Danzou interrupted her rant.

She glared at him and saw that he was serious. She shook her head. Danzou looked at her with serious eyes.

"You will complete this mission..." Danzou sighed. "And while we're on the matter..." Kai-Linn looked up at him. "Uchiha Itachi doesn't care... he doesn't love. He killed his own clan without a second thought... what will you accomplish by saying you love him!"

Kai-Linn blinked. She turned away before heading out of the room. Sai shook his head and left for his own room to pack. Kai-Linn entered her room and sighed heavily. She lifted her hand to her neck, where she found the charm. She felt it for awhile before packing.

She now wore a black kimono top with black pants. Under her kimono sleeves was a senbon launcher, the needles coated in her own poison. She had a katana on her back.

Kai-Linn headed out of her room to see Sai waiting patiently. She glared at him before they disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Akatsuki base 

Itachi stared out the window of his room, clouds blocking out the moonlight and tossing snowflakes on the ground. It had been months since Kai-Linn's disappearance. The Akatsuki had made a temporary base out of an old military fort in the Snow Country, and frankly, he hated it. It was always snowing, which meant most of the scenery was covered by white. Not to mention it was always freezing.

Ever since Kai-Linn left, all hell broke loose in the Akatsuki. Pein rarely gave missions, Konan stopped doing her origami, Deidara stopped trying to blow stuff up, Tobi was always quiet, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame never left their rooms, and, before he died, Hidan had stopped the rituals and was constantly praying.

Itachi had heard rumors in the nearby village about a young girl going around assassinating people. One man witnessed the entire thing. In disguise of course, Itachi had asked to describe what the man saw.

"_I have to say, I thought I was dreaming when I saw it... there was a shopkeeper dead on the ground. Standing over him was a young girl with brilliant green eyes... and shadows dancing around her. She had spotted me and I just barely escaped._"

Itachi snarled. '_Kai-Linn would never kill anyone innocent..._' He sighed, grabbed his cloak, which was now quite heavy for the weather, and went outside for a walk.

Above him, on top of the fortress, a slim, cloaked figure stood. Their chakra was suppressed and their eyes were the color of moonlight. Their short hair was put into a small ponytail. They watched the cloaked Akatsuki member trudging through the snow. They barely sensed their comrade's chakra in the forest. With a heavy sigh, they jumped off the roof.

Itachi tensed as a wraith-like figure appeared in front of him. As a reaction, he tossed a kunai at the figure. They stepped to the side as the kunai whizzed by.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Itachi growled.

"Oh, gee, thanks!" The person cried. "I have every right to be here! And for crying out loud, I'm a girl! Do you need proof!" They removed their ponytail, running a gloved hand through their auburn hair. "For now, this is the only proof you get..."

"K-Kai-Linn?" He blinked, flabbergasted.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" She rolled her eyes. "We've got an oblivious winner..."

The Kunoichi ran up and hugged him tightly. Itachi looked down at her and stroked her hair. She looked up at him and smiled widely. That made him tense ever so slightly, but she didn't notice.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked as a strong wind brushed past them.

"A little... but I'm... Meep!" Itachi swung his arm under her legs and around her shoulder, picking her up. "I-Ita-kun?" Her face flushed lightly.

He smirked slightly and jumped into the hideout. Sai watched them from the woods. He sighed before jumping toward a village.

* * *

**I didn't know what else to do... please review! New chapter up soon**


	22. Chapter 20

The second Kai-Linn walked into the living room, all heads turned and three members threw her to the ground. Itachi stepped away as Konan, Deidara, and Tobi practically crushed her in a dog pile. Pein walked up to Itachi and stared at him.

"Would you believe me if I said she fell right in front of me?" Itachi asked.

"With her..." Pein turned to the group. Deidara, Tobi, and Konan were hugging Kai-Linn tightly. "Anything is possible, so it's believable, Itachi..."

"CAN'T BREATHE!" Kai-Linn cried.

Deidara, Tobi, and Konan released her and she took large amounts of breath. She turned to them and smiled. Itachi felt uneasy again as she smiled.

"Tobi is soooo happy!" The masked Shinobi cheered. "Kai-chan is back! Kai-chan is back! Yay!"

"Now that you're back, I'm off to blow something up, _hmmm_!" Deidara strode out of the room.

Kai-Linn blinked. '_Wow... I never thought I'd be missed so... desperately..._' She mused inwardly. She turned to Konan. The blue haired seemed to have tears in her eyes. Kai-Linn looked around the room.

"Kai-Linn! Is that really you!" A loud voice growled.

She groaned to herself. The Sharkman walked into the room followed by Zetsu and Kakuzu. She rolled her eyes and gave a mocking smirk.

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination and you're all dreaming... What do you think, Fish Head!"

"Yep, it's you..." Kisame shook his head. "Nice to have you back... we gotta spar again sometime!"

"Yeah, we should –" She stopped and looked around. "Where's Hidan-kun?"

Kakuzu visibly twitched. Kai-Linn raised a brow before turning to Itachi. The red-eyed weasel sighed heavily and shook his head. Kai-Linn's green eyes widened.

"H-Hidan isn't... dead is he?"

"He's immortal, remember?" Kakuzu pointed out. "It's just that... We've lost all contact with him..."

Kai-Linn heaved a breath of relief. She jumped as a large explosion was heard outside. Minutes later, Deidara walked into the room looking quite proud. Though what Kai-Linn noticed the most was the small trails of smoke coming from his body.

"Okay... that explosion was kinda big, but I survived and I'm happy now, _hmmm_." He nodded triumphantly, giving a goofy expression.

Kai-Linn started to laugh. The sound was beautiful in the Akatsuki's ears. Deidara pouted stupidly.

"What you laughing at?" He said childishly.

"Your expression, Dei-chan! It's too funny!"

He placed two fingers at the side of his mouth, stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Kai-Linn laughed harder. Tobi started to snicker from where he was standing. Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu rolled their eyes and left the room. Itachi turned toward the window. The snow was starting to cease and he shook his head. '_Finally_...'

Outside the window, Sai watched from a branch. He wrote down on a scroll the last bit of his report, strapped it to a bird and watched it fly away. He turned back to the window to stare at Kai-Linn, who was still laughing. Now, Konan and Tobi were laughing as well.

"Nice act, Kai-Linn... we'll get this mission over with in no time..." He whispered before disappearing.


	23. Chapter 21

Kai-Linn sighed heavily before going into a fighting stance. Kisame gave a shark grin before drawing Samehada. Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi were resting against trees, exhausted from fighting Kai-Linn.

The five of them were on a mission. They were to hunt down the Hachibi and its Jinchurriki. The last they had seen of it was around the borders of the next country.

Kai-Linn charged toward Kisame at a high speed. She went to punch him, but he raised Samehada and brought it down with a large crash. When the dust cleared, a log was below Samehada. Kisame growled and looked around.

A flurry of senbon darted toward him. He blocked them with his sword and smirked. The sound of Kai-Linn's giggling filled the snow covered grove.

"Kisame... Kisame... Can you find me, Kisame?" She chanted.

He turned to a small group of trees. He barely made out her form standing amongst the trees. He tossed two kunai toward her. She melted into the shadows as the kunai hit her. He growled before he thought of something. He threw Samehada into the air, jumped after it, and started a string of handsigns.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!"

Large amounts of water expelled from his mouth. Itachi summoned a tall rock pillar for them to stand on as the water flooded the field.

Kai-Linn appeared from the water, soaking wet. She shook her hair before looking around. Kisame had gone underwater to hide. Kai-Linn sighed heavily as her eyes turned to a moonlight color. She spotted Kisame and started a series of handsigns.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Fire exploded out of her mouth and into the water. Itachi realized what she was doing. '_The fireball heats up the water... brilliant_...' Kisame shot out of the water. She threw kunai at him, which pierced his arm and leg. He fell back to the water again. She appeared behind him and pressed another kunai at his neck.

"I win, Fish Head!" She smirked.

Kisame sighed heavily and cancelled his Jutsu. The water dissipated. Itachi destroyed the pillar and looked at Kai-Linn and Kisame. She shivered as a strong wind blew past them.

Itachi started a fire. Kisame was growling while resting on a tree. Kai-Linn and Itachi were on one side of the fire, Deidara and Tobi on the other.

"That was fun." Kai-Linn giggled.

"For you..." Deidara whined. "We're exhausted, but you look as excited as ever!"

"Well... that's because sparring gives me energy, and any leftover energy gets me excited!" Kai-Linn giggled.

She shivered again, so she huddled closer to the fire. Deidara stood up and went over to his tent, Tobi soon following. Kai-Linn sat there staring at the flickering flames.

Minutes later, Itachi stood. Kai-Linn looked up at him as he went to his tent. She turned back to the fire.

"G'night, Kunoichi." Kisame growled. He stood and went over to his tent. "You and Itachi-san behave tonight..." He added.

Kai-Linn glared at him as he disappeared. She stood and stretched her sore muscles. She hugged her cloak closer to her body. When she sensed a familiar chakra, she sighed heavily. She kicked snow onto the fire before heading toward the chakra.

Kai-Linn landed silently. From the shadows, Sai appeared wearing a heavy cloak. She caught a kunai in between her fingers as Sai threw it at her. She glared at him with her green eyes before dropping the kunai.

"What is it you want, Sai?" She asked venomously.

"How is the mission going?" He asked.

"Just fine... we've located the Hachibi, now all we have to do is—"

"No... I mean the mission Danzou-sama assigned to you."

"Oh... **that** mission..." She sighed heavily. "Danzou is just not a patient man is he?"

From inside the shadow of trees, Itachi listened to their conversation. '_Why is she talking to a ROOT operative?_' He mused inwardly.

"Well? C'mon, Kai-Linn, I need information for my report... Danzou won't be pleased if there is no improvement."

"Fine..." She sighed heavily again. "I've successfully infiltrated the Akatsuki... maybe when we encounter the Hachibi, I'll..." She stopped.

"Yes? You will what?" Sai urged.

"...Once we encounter the Hachibi... I will kill Uchiha Itachi..." She whispered.

Sai chuckled before walking away, then disappearing. She whimpered quietly as she glared at him. She sighed heavily again before turning to leave.

Kai-Linn froze as something whizzed by her. She flinched as she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She gingerly touched her cheek, then drew back her hand to see blood. She turned around to see a kunai indented in the tree behind her. She turned back around to see Itachi stepping out from the shadows. Her eyes widened.

"I-Itachi-san..." She murmured.

"You are to kill me... is that it?" Itachi asked blatantly. She didn't reply. "Answer me now, Kai-Linn..." He growled.

"...Yes, Itachi-san..." She whispered.

"Then you've brought this upon yourself, Kai-Linn..." Itachi took out a kunai. "I will kill you before you can kill me..."


	24. Chapter 22

"Then you've brought this upon yourself, Kai-Linn..." Itachi took out a kunai. "I will kill you before you can kill me..."

Kai-Linn swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She took two steps back before turning and running away. Itachi launched after her at an incredible speeds.

She only got a few yards before he appeared in front of her. He tossed five kunai at her. She dodged a few before the last two struck her arm and the side of her stomach. She staggered.

"Why don't you fight back?" He asked monotonely. "Your mission _is_ to kill me, isn't it... or did I hear wrong?"

"Please..." Kai-Linn whispered. "I don't want to fight you... it's just that..."

"It's just what?"

"When I got this mission, I was so happy... I would be able to see you again... but that moment was short lived when Danzou pointed something out to me..." She raised her head to look at him. Tears had welled up in her eyes. "He said 'Uchiha Itachi doesn't love... He doesn't care'... that's when... I realized something..." She turned away before taking out a purple bladed katana. "If I ever wanted happiness... I never should have loved you... I knew that I would have to harden my heart in order to fulfill this mission."

Itachi narrowed his red eyes at her. When she turned back to him, tears were streaming down her pale face... but her eyes were hard with determination. Itachi jumped away as the sword's blade struck down at him. He turned to her to see her still in the same spot. That's when he paid attention to her blade.

The purple sword had split into many pieces, connected by a long wire. Chakra shot to her hand and the blade drew back. Her eyes started to glow a moonlight color. She smiled quickly at him before running. He blinked.

"You won't escape..." He murmured before chasing after her.

Back at camp 

Deidara shook his head as he woke up. He looked to the sleeping bag next to him to see it was empty. He raised a brow before standing up. He grabbed his cloak and walked out of the tent. He stretched when he spotted footprints on the ground. One by the fire, another by Itachi and Kai-Linn's tent, and another pair by his own. He went to Itachi's tent and popped his head in. Empty.

"Huh... they're gone... where'd Itachi, Kai-Linn, and Tobi go..." He started to follow a pair of prints into the woods. "Hey! Tobi! Kai-Linn! Itachi! Where'd you go, _hmmm_?"

A cloaked figure spotted the blonde walking through the woods. A small smile spread across the hooded figures face. They quickly followed Deidara, making sure to stay back just enough so Deidara didn't sense them. The sound of crashing wood sent both Deidara and the cloaked figure into a run.

Kai-Linn stood, panting heavily. Blood dripped down her face and into the snow. Itachi walked across the trees he had just sent her through. She took soothing breaths before glaring at him. She reached into her sleeve and launched some senbon from the launcher on her arm. Itachi dodged them all before appearing in front of her. He was about to kick her when they heard a voice.

"KAI-LINN! ITACHI! TOBI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Her moonlit eyes left Itachi to see Deidara wandering the forest not to far away. What made her tense was that someone else was tagging them... a stranger. The stranger was armed. Deidara spotted them and started heading toward them.

"No..." She whispered. "Get back! They'll kill you!"

The stranger lunged at Deidara and struck them with a katana. Kai-Linn cried out and ran toward the cloaked figure. She sent chakra into her sword arm and the sword shot toward the person.

"DAMMIT! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She roared.

The person removed their cloak. Kai-Linn stopped, her chakra dieing from her arm. The sword drew back. A low growl rippled from her throat as she glared at the boy.

"He was in the way..." Sai explained. "Your primary objective is Itachi, not Deidara... focus on Itachi and no one else..."

The purpled blade lashed out and struck Sai in the chest. The boy coughed up blood before slouching over the blade. He raised his hands to clutch it as he raised his head to glare at her.

"D-Danzou-sama... will not l-let this go without cough a penalty..." He hissed.

"Just because I follow Danzou does not mean that I listen to your instructions, Sai-teme..." She growled at him. "Now... will you leave or shall I draw back this blade and allow it to skewer your heart?"

"Shut up you bitch..."

Kai-Linn's chakra died from her hand. The blade shot back to the hilt. As it writhed back, it cut Sai's heart. The young boy stood for about five seconds before falling on the ground. Kai-Linn struck her blade into the snow and pulled it back out, Sai's blood gone.

"Tobi... take Deidara-senpai back to camp and heal him... If Itachi or I don't return in the next few hours, wake Kisame up and continue the mission..."

The masked Shinobi walked out of the woods. He gently picked Deidara up and started to leave. He turned to Kai-Linn, his face marked with worry under the mask.

"But... why wouldn't Kai-chan or Itachi-sama return?" He asked.

"I'm sure you heard our conversation..." She turned to him to give a small smile. "Take care of everyone, Tobi..."

Tobi nodded slowly before darting away. Kai-Linn sighed heavily and turned to Itachi. He stared at her with impassive eyes, which made her feel a pang of remorse.

"We don't have to do this... Itachi-sama..." She whispered.

Itachi didn't answer. He darted toward her and kicked her toward a nearby open plain. Her sword flew out of her hand. As she landed, he heard a muffled cracking noise. He blinked. Kai-Linn stood slowly, clutching her sore shoulder. Her breathing was ragged.

She turned to him and took out kunai when she heard another cracking noise. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the snow by her feet. Kai-Linn's moonlight colored orbs widened as she felt the ground underneath her give away.

Itachi gasped quietly as the ground around her shattered and she disappeared with a splash of water. He launched toward where she once was standing. He stared into the water, waiting to see if she would come up...


	25. Chapter 23

Kai-Linn felt weightless. Part of her believed she could just float for eternity. But the freezing temperature of the water made her jerk in pain and attempt to swim toward the surface. The first try she smashed her head against the ice. She pounded against it. _Get out... gotta get out..._

The urge to take a breath built up in her chest. She frantically looked around. She started to swim toward a small patch of light in the water. She was almost there when a flurry of bubbles flew out of her mouth. Her vision blurred greatly and she started to sink.

'_So close..._ She sighed inwardly. _I was so close... I failed my mission... Danzou is now gonna go after the Akatsuki, not to mention Konoha... Dammit to hell..._'

When she looked back to the faint morning light filtering in from above, she saw a shadow block the light. She felt someone grab onto her wrist and she was dragged through the cold water.

When she broke the water's surface, she took a large breath. Someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the water. They threw her to the ground. She sat up and started to cough up water and a little blood.

"Heh... I've gotta save your life again..."

Kai-Linn glared up at Itachi. He had a mocking smirk across his lips, which made her tense. Her eyes, which had recently reverted to green, were now starting to glow again like moonlight.

"You... are... so... stupid..." She coughed. "I am to kill you... or are you so naïve that you haven't comprehended that!"

Her fingers wrapped around something in the ground. With a cry, she drew her katana and shot it toward Itachi. He grabbed the sword and held it tight. Blood seeped from his hand and onto the snow. He pulled it and it slipped from her grasp.

"So... I've still got Jutsus..." She mumbled.

Kai-Linn started to do a string of Jutsus. Itachi read the handsigns with his red eyes. '_She's going to use a fire jutsu..._' He mused. His muscles tensed, ready to dodge the technique. In her mind, on the other hand, she imagined the seals for an ice Jutsu.

"Gotcha..." She whispered under her breath. "Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu..."

Kai-Linn planted her hands on the snowy ground. Wolves made out of snow shot out of the ground toward Itachi. He blinked in surprise before jumping back a few steps. Another shot up from behind him and clamped down on his shoulder. He flinched visibly before punching the wolf with a chakra filled fist. When he turned back to Kai-Linn, he felt a sudden pain in his torso.

"I apologize... I normally wouldn't do this..." Kai-Linn looked up at him. "But if I don't, Danzou will kill everyone close to me..."

Itachi looked down at her and the bloody kunai in her hand, which had been struck into his chest. Blood seeped onto the ground from his lips and his chest. Kai-Linn drew out the kunai and Itachi fell to the ground. His vision blurred as she stood over him. As he started to close his eyes, he saw tears streaming down her pale face.

"I'm sorry..." Kai-Linn leaned down to pick him up. "The least I can do is bring you back to camp."

After awhile, Kai-Linn landed in the center of camp. She went over to Itachi's tent and placed him down on his sleeping bag. She walked out and over to Deidara and Tobi's tent. She looked into the tent.

Tobi was sitting next to Deidara, arms crossed over the blonde's chest. His mask was on the ground, his face buried in his arms. He seemed to be crying.

"D-Deidara-senpai... Please wake up, Deidara-senpai..." Tobi whimpered.

Kai-Linn looked away as she stood. Inside the tent, Tobi looked up from Deidara to stare at the flap leading outside. He saw Kai-Linn walk away. He turned back to Deidara. The blonde was unconscious, but thankfully not dead. Tobi leaned down to his face, pressing his lips to Deidara's.

Kai-Linn went back to Itachi's tent and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his chest and her hands glowed green. She had stabbed him inches from the heart, meaning he wasn't completely dead. "C'mon... breathe..." She whispered. His chest rose as he took a deep breath. She let out a sigh of relief.

"K-Kai-Linn..." He whispered.

She froze, thinking he was awake. She turned to look at him to see that he was still asleep. What he said caught her way off guard.

"I... lo...ve... you..."

Kai-Linn's face went dark red. She looked down at the necklace and started to spin the charm in between her fingers. She was so close to Itachi... yet the chakra-like glow was so faint. She reached to the back of her neck, where the clasp was.

"You're such a fool, Itachi..." She whispered. "I'm not worth loving... why would you want to love someone who causes so much pain and suffering?" Tears streamed down her face and onto his. "ROOT wants me, Konoha wants me, the Akatsuki wants me... no matter which side I choose, someone will suffer. If I don't choose ROOT, Danzou will go after the people I love... including you."

Kai-Linn removed the necklace, placed it on his chest, then removed her headband, ring, and put them on top of her Akatsuki cloak. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a small note. When she finished, she did a string of handsigns. A white rose appeared in her hand, which she tied the note to. Placing the note and rose by Itachi's pillow, she walked out of the tent. A flurry of snow wrapped around her body and she disappeared.

ROOT Headquarters 

Danzou looked up from a small scroll to see Kai-Linn appear. He rolled up the scroll and placed it on the ground. He turned back to Kai-Linn, who was bowing on the ground.

"Well? Did you kill him?" Danzou asked skeptically.

"Yes, my lord... as ordered, I killed Itachi."

"Where is Sai? What happened to him?"

"Um... Sai was killed by the one called Hoshigaki Kisame. I was to hunt down the Hachibi with Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi... After Sai was killed, I heavily wounded the others..." She answered reluctantly. "Now, I have just one more thing to do..."

Danzou's eyes narrowed. Kai-Linn looked up at him, her eyes glowing like moonlight again. Danzou froze at her gaze; suddenly the shadows around them intensified to a frightening degree. A few shadows started to wrap around Danzou; one around his legs, two on his wrists, one around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this, Kai-Linn!" He protested.

The shadows around them got so dark that he only saw her glowing eyes. As she walked toward him, he heard her footsteps. A small giggle came from her. She continued toward him, speaking in a low voice.

"I confronted Itachi-san about the matter you, Sai and I discussed..." _Tack_... "He said that it wasn't true..." _Tack_... "He told me that he loved me..." _Tack..._ "So now that he's dead, I guess I should kill the man that ordered me to..."

Danzou let out a cry as he felt something drove into his arm. Two kunai were dug into his legs. Kai-Linn's glowing eyes met his as she took off his head. The shadows disappeared.

"No one will ever control me... not you, not the Akatsuki, not Konoha..." She glared at his bloody head. "I will live of my own way... No one shall control the Kagemara clan again." A shadow warped around Kai-Linn and she was gone.

Akatsuki Base 

Itachi paced the stone walls of the hideout. It wasn't the one in the Snow Country; after he, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame returned from their retrieval mission, the Akatsuki went back to the Rain Country base.

Itachi saw his ring glowing. He strode into his room and performed a Jutsu. Soon, he was in the cave that the Akatsuki always met in. Pein stood with a slightly amused face. Soon, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, and Deidara's projections appeared.

"Thank you all for coming..." A small chuckle came from Pein. "I've heard news that Danzou was killed about two weeks ago... by a certain shadow using Kunoichi..."

"YEAH! THAT'S OUR KAI-LINN!" Deidara cheered. "I'm glad that bastard's dead, _hmmm_!"

"After killing Danzou..." Pein continued. "She returned all the ROOT members to their villages. But... I don't think she's going to return to us anytime soon..." He looked up at the other projections. "Dismissed."

Itachi opened his eyes to find himself in his room. He sighed heavily and looked over by his dresser. A certain white rose was placed in a small vase. Next to it was a small piece of paper.

Back in the Snow Country, when Itachi awoke, he saw the rose and note attached. When he read the note, he knew that Kai-Linn was gone for good. On the small piece of paper, three words were written in Kai-Linn's handwriting.

'_I love you..._'


	26. REGARDING SEQUEL

BIG AUTHORS NOTE

BIG AUTHORS NOTE!!

I have done a sequel to this story if anyone is interested... it's called Kuran no Kiri

It's a 3 year timeskip and it's basically about a... find out for yourself...

3 DemonVampire13 D


End file.
